The French Bride
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: AU. What if Katherine Howard was not Henry's fifth wife? what if Cromwell was spared and told the king about a noble french woman, descendant of Eleanor of Aquitaine? Here is the tale of Queen Marina de Champagne, Henry VIII's fifth wife!
1. Where everything changes

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 1: Where everything changes**_

_1541._

So Anne did not put herself in his way for the divorce? Henry was quite surprised, Katherine and Anne number one were not so kind in this matter. Soon, he would be free to marry Katherine Howard.

' Well, if it is this way, I shall treat her well. She cannot be my wife since she is the wife of another man but she can be my dearest sister.'. Henry thought

' Your Majesty, my Lord Hertford is here.' a groom said, bowing

Henry looked at Edward as he entered. He had a letter in his hands. That was quite surprising, he was not waiting for any letters.

'Well, my Lord Hertford, what is this about?' He asked with a half smile

'Your Majesty, here is a letter from Her Majesty, Queen Anne.'

Queen Anne... Even if he knew from which Anne he was speaking of, Henry couldn't help thinking of the first one in his life. He sighed a bit before asking what was the letter about.

' Her Majesty asks for a favour. She also assures Your Majesty that if it is not your will to grant her this favour, she will not oppose to the divorce after.'

'A simple favor? What does she want? If it is remaining in England, it will be precise during the annulment that she can stay.'

'The Queen is beseeching Your Majesty to spare Master Cromwell.'

Henry looked at Hertford, very surprised. Why would she want Cromwell alive? He decieved him and he was the one to blame for her unhappy marriage. He took the letter from Edward's hands and read it alone, in silence. Cromwell a victim? He did not think that way before she wrote it. So, for her, this error came from her own brother, not willing to let the envoys see her face and for being so careless about their marriage. It was also her fault, she wrote, since she could not please him the way he would like her to.

_But I beseech Your Majesty to forgive Master Cromwell, who is an innocent victim in this matter. I'm taking his case very seriously since it is thanks to him that our marriage was arranged and it is thanks to him that I discovered this beautiful country, England. I swear to Your Majesty that, if it is your desire that he shall die, I will not oppose myself in any way to the annulment to cause you any displeasure. My only wish is to please My Lord and King._

What to do? It was true that Cromwell always did a good work when he was at his servive. He was trustable. He could do anything he ordered him without complaining. And Anne... It was trully the first time she asked something from him and yet, it was not for her own sake. It was for another man.

'My Lord Hertford.'

'Majesty?'

'Tell Anne of Cleves that we grant her this favour, to thank her for her efforts and her good willing towards us and that we are more than happy to offer her this gift, since she is our good and loving sister. You will also send someone to the Tower, I want Cromwell released and restaured in his functions. I want to see him as quickly as possible.'

'Yes Your Majesty...'

Edward Seymour left, extremely worried. Cromwell was spared, forgiven, restaured in the King's good graces. That was not good at all.

_Anne of Cleves' chambers_

'Madam, my Lord Hertford is here.' Lady Rochford announced

'My Lord.' Anne greated, bowing to the man

Edward made a deep and respectuful bow.

'Your Majesty, I am here by order of the king. In his great kindness, His Majesty has decided to grant you the favor you asked for. Master Cromwell will be released from the Tower. His Majesty also thanks you for your good willing towards his person.'

Anne felt a wave of relief. She was so happy that Cromwell was forgiven. She did not want him to die for something that she was responsible for.

'My Lord. Please tell His Majesty that I'm deeply grateful for it and that I am honored by this favor. In all thing I remain his loyal subject. Forever.'

_Tower of London_

' Master Cromwell, in his great kindness, the king forgives you from your sins against him. It is also hisp leausre to give you back all of your titles, lands and functions. His Majesty wants you by his side as quickly as possible'

Cromwell could not believe his ears. He was so convinced that he would die! The king was forgiving him, trusting him again! He could continue to work for England, he would be able to see his family and his grandson! The guards let him go away. He decided to pay a very short visit to his son.

'Father!'

He hugged him with all his strengh.

'I'm not staying, the King wants me. I just wanted you to know that we are forgiven. Take good care of Henry.'

Cromwell smiled to his son before he prepared himself for Court.

_A few hours later, in the King's rooms_

Cromwell was stressed. He was forgiven but the king's mind was so changing! He gathered his courage and entered before bowing deeply before his master.

' Thomas! I'm so pleased to see you! Welcome back to our Court!' Henry greated, helping Cromwell to get up

'I must thank Your Majesty for his kindness and mercy towards the poor servant I am.'

'If you must thank someone, then thank Anne Of Cleves.'

Cromwell looked at Henry, not understanding what was going on.

'She wrote to me and took your defense. She convinced me that you have been a victim too, in the desaster of our marriage. I'm inclined to grant you a last chance. But Thomas, this time, I want you to speak to me frankly.'

'Very well Your Majesty.'

Henry nodded and sat down on a chair, his leg was hurting him again.

' In a few hours, I'll be a bachelor again. I have a new wife in mind. Miss Katherine Howard.'

' Your Majesty...' Cromwell started...

' Yes?'

' I have to obey you and I must tell you that marrying Miss Katherine Howard is not a good idea, even if this lady must be worthy of this title, since Your Majesty thought of her.'

' Why is that?'

' Well, Your Majesty, Miss Katherine was raised with the Dowager Duchess and everyone knows what kind of education young people recieve there. Moreover, Miss katherine Howard is a cousin of the traitor Anne Boleyn.'

Henry fell silent. His sweet little Katherine... Could it be possible that she was the prostitute as described in the book of Salomon? Could it be possible that she was like Anne Boleyn? If he wanted a good marriage, without any doubts in his conscience, he had to know everything.

'Very well. These are my commands. You will investigate about Katherine Howard's past when she lived with the Dowager Duchess. And if you are right, that she is not the true virgin she seems, I want uou to find me a new wife. But I warn you. I want to know everything about my future fiancée, do you hear me?'

' Yes, Your Majesty.'

Cromwell bowed and was ready to leave when Henry stopped him.

' Oh! Tom!'

' Majesty?'

' Congratulations for your grandson.' Henry said with a smile.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Well, I hope this is not too bad. Next chapter, Henry learns about Katherine and the new fiancée enters!_


	2. The French fiancée

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 2: The French fiancée**_

After a few investigations, it was revealed to Henry that Katherine had a dissolute life before she came to Court. He was dissapointed. But Cromwell kept his promise and told him about a new marriage.

' Your Majesty, may I suggest a french marriage?'

' I do not trust the french.'

' This lady is a bit special.'

' In what? Is she a virgin?'

' Since she left convent yes but there is something else.'

By the curious look of his king, Cromwell knew he had won.

' This lady is a descendant of Eleanor of Aquitaine, first queen of France and then of England, the famous mother of Richard LionHeart.'

Henry was quite stunned by Cromwell's candidate. A french cousin of the Plantagenet! It was true, Eleanor first married Louis VII, king of France and had two daughters by him, Marie and Alix. By marrying her, Henry could warn any attack by the Plantagenet against him, just like his father did by marrying his mother, in order to bring peace after the war of the Roses.

' What do you know about her Cromwell?'

' It seems that she is a descendant of Marie de Champagne, Eleanor's eldest daughter. I've also heard that this young Lady, Marina, was born on Christmas' Eve. She is eighteen by now.'

Marina? That was not a common name! Henry tried to imagine her. A young and pretty young lady, just like his sweet little Katherine. By this marriage, he assured the rest of the Plantagenet's obediance to him and a new alliance with France.

' She interests me. Send Master Holbein, I want her portrait. Tell the French ambassador that I desire to know more about Marina de Champagne! And asks the Duke of Suffolk to come, I wish to speak to him.'

Cromwell left and a few minutes after, Charles entered in the king's rooms. He found him with a smile on his face, dreaming a bit.

'Charles! Come and sit!'

Charles obeyed.

'Your Majesty seems very happy.'

'Indeed Charles, since Cromwell found me a possible fiancée.'

Charles remained silent. Henry noticed it.

'What is it?'

'Does Your Majesty... trust my Lord Cromwell?'

'I do. He prevented me to marry Katherine Howard, the lady you and Hertford presented me.'

The Duke of Suffolk did not know what to say. He felt sad for his old friend but since he had been just told about a new woman...

'May I ask Your Majesty who is the lady?'

'Of course Charles. She is Marina de Champagne, a descendant of Eleanor of Aquitaine.'

'A cousin of the Plantagenet? Master Cromwell has found a very rare jewel then.'

' A jewel you will meet Charles.'

Brandon looked at Henry, it was clear in his eyes that he did not understand. Why did he have to meet the young Lady Marina?

' I want to have your report about her. I have been decieved by my ambassadors when we were arranging my marriage with Anne of Cleves. Who else can I trust except you Charles? Please, go for me. I'm not asking that as your king but as a friend. Do not fear to tell me the truth. You'll be with Master Holbein, since I have asked for her portrait.'

Charles sighed, he could never refuse something to Henry. He accepted Henry's request. And a few days after Charles and Holbein's departure for France, rumors started to grow up.

_Lady Mary's room_

'Is it true Eustache? That my father wants to marry?' Mary asked

'Indeed my Lady, there are rumors about a french descendant of Eleanor of Aquitaine, Marina de Champagne.'

Mary looked at Eustache, quite surprised, she did not think that they were still people related to this well known queen. She was getting really curious.

'What do you know about her?'

' She is eighteen, she was born on Christmas' Eve, she has left convent and I was told she is quite lovely. Some people say that she is very clever and that she had the same kind of temper like Queen Jane.'

'Then, if she is the same kind of person as Queen Jane, I can only like her.'

Mary smiled a bit. She just hoped that this new Queen would brought happiness and a Duke of Yorkto her father. She tried to imagine the reaction of her siblings. Blasés. Just like her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Castle of Fontainebleau, France._

King Francis I was listening to his ambassador. So Henry was looking for a new wife? And he got interested with Marina? Francis sighed. He was certain that Marina would be a very good queen for England but he liked her, she was kinda like a little sister to him. He was fearing for her. She was still so young!

' Le roi d'Angleterre désirerait un portrait de Mademoiselle Marina et a également demandé au Duc de Suffolk de lui tenir conversation.'

' Très bien, ils ont mon accord, mais je veux voir Suffolk en premier lieu.'

The Ambassador left Francis and told Suffolk that his master was waiting for him. Charles was not surprised. A groom took him to Francis.

'Charles! My dearest friend! Mon ami!' Francis greated, smiling

'Votre Majesté.' Charles said, bowing deeply and respectfully.

' So, I have heard that your king, my brother, is a bachelor again and that our little Marina was interesting him.'

' Indeed Your Majesty, my king has heard about Lady Marina's virtues and...'

' No friend, he is interested in her since she is a Plantagenet. And you are here to tell him how she looks and how she acts.'

Charles saw that Francis was trully concerned.

'Listen Charles. I like Marina very much and she is a lady that deserve every respect. And I fear Henry won't treat her that way. How can I give him one of France greatest jewel when he killed a wife, let another one die and abandoned another? Anne of Cleves has been very lucky.'

'Your Majesty, I...'

'Marina is a very intelligent woman and she will be a good mother to Henry's children. You'll see that. But be certain that if she is going to be the next Anne Boleyn, I'll declare an open war to England.'

The Duke of Suffolk was stunned, he did not think Francis liked Marina so much.

' If Master Holbein and you don't have an objection, I would like to be here when her portrait is made.'

'I am certain that Master Holbein will be honoured. And so am I, Majesté.'

A few moments later, Holbein was ready to paint, all that was missing was the model.

'My Lord, Master Holbein, King Francis and Lady Marina.' a servant announced.

Charles was amazed by the woman who entered. And he was certain that, physically, she was going to make Henry fall in love. She was wearing a chocolate gown, with embroderies of silver and delicate pearls, located on the collar. (AN: It is like the gown Anne Boleyn wore when she discovered the cut card.) It was a very simple gown but very regal, she just wore a simple necklace. She looked very young, almost Katherine's age. She had a very pale skin, dark chestnut hair and clear blue eyes. He did not know why, but somehow, she reminded him of Anne Boleyn. Holbein and him bowed to the young lafy.

'Marina, très chère, voici les deux messieurs dont je vous ai parlé tantôt, le Duc de Suffolk et Maître Holbein.'

Marina nodded and bowed to the men.

'My Lord Suffolk, I am very pleased to meet you. Master Holbein, I have heard about your great talent and it is an honour for me to be painted by you. I beseech both of you to give your master, the king of England, my respectful wishes.'

'Do you speak English my Lady?' Charles asked, a bit suprised

' Yes my Lord, but I'm not fluent in it. So, if I make any mistake, I beg for your forgiveness. I have a lot to learn.'

Charles wanted to laugh. She was way too modest. Her accent was perfect and if he did not know who she was, he would have been convinced that she was an english young woman.

' A young, lovely girl who can speak and understand English well . It is a very good beginning. I hope she is as clever as the rumor pretends she is. Henry will be pleased.' He thought before asking if she minded having a conversation while being painting.

' As long as it does not bother Master Holbein.'

The painter was nodded in ackonlegdment and then, he started his work. Marina was sitting, some of her ladies were with her.

' My Lady, if you were offer the chance to marry my master, what would you give as an answer?'

' Well, My Lord, in all thing I am at his Majesty's commands so, if he wishes me to marry Henry VIII, I would gladly do so. But if I was givn the chance to choose, I think I would marry him too. England, its king and its realm are fascinating.'

Charles smiled to this answer. Modest, calm. Sweet.

' What do you know about the king?' Charles asked

' I know that he did reformations in his realm. I also know that he has three children by three different wives. The Lady Mary by Queen Catherine of Aragon. The Lady Elizabeth by Queen Anne Boleyn and Prince Edward by Queen Jane Seymour. May God have their souls.' Marina answered

' Why do you consider Anne Boleyn as a Queen? She was a traitor.'

' Why should I not my Lord? Even if she has been found guilty of treason, she married the king, did she not? Moreover, she was crowned Queen. So even if her marriage to the king has been found void, she has been Queen of England, Anne of the thousand days.'

' Do you like Anne Boleyn?'

Marina looked at Charles, a mysterious smile on her face.

' She let a huge impression on me my Lord. I remember when she came to Calais in 1532 to be presented to my king as the new queen of England. I was ten years old by that time and I saw her dance with His Majesty, King Francis. I found her so beautiful and so regal, there was something in her eyes! Of course, I have been really shocked by what she did to her husband but nevertheless my Lord, I cannot forget this memory and I will always respect her for one thing. She gave England the Lady Elizabeth. I've heard that she is a very pretty and very clever young girl. The king must be very proud.'

The Duke of Suffolk sighed before asking to Marina if she believed in Anne's innocence.

' I cannot give you a decided answer my Lord. A part of me cannot believe that she was guilty. She seemed so in love with your master. And I cannot believe she acted so stupidly, since she was known for being a very clever woman. But if she was found guilty by men of law in England, then it must mean that my woman's heart is mistaken and therfore, I let all those important matters to people who are here to do decide truthfully what is right and what is wrong.'

She was very careful and she chose her words but Charles Brandon could feel that she was sinceer. He hated this idea but he had to admit that Cromwell found the perfect bride for Henry. He was getting really impatient to tell his friend about her.

_Hever Castle, England_

Cromwell was asked to accompany Anne of Cleves in her new home. He also had to tell her about her rights.

'Lady Anne. In his kindness, the king has allowed that you remain in England. He also granted you an annuity and the Castle of Hever. He is very pleased to call you his beloved sister and hopes that you will find yourself at ease in your new home. The king's daughters are allowed to visit you and so are you. You will be always welcome to Corut with all the respect you deserve.'

'Thank you my Lord Cromwell. Please tell the king that I am more than happy and I will remain, in all things, in loyal servant. I am very happy that you have been spared.'

Cromwell looked at her, she was smiling.

' I must thank you, Lady Anne, for all that you have done for my case. I will be in an eternal debt towards you.'

'Was? You have no debt towards me my Lord. Just continue to serve the king as you did before. And take a good care of your family.'

Cromwell could not help thinking that Anne would have been a very good queen if Henry did not get rid of her. He just hoped that Marina was going to please his master.


	3. An astonishing new queen

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 3: An astonishing new Queen**_

Charles came back just one week after his meeting with Marina de Champagne. He found his king daydreaming in front of her portrait.

'She looks so pure, and yet I can read that she is wise just by looking at her face. Quickly Charles! Tell me about your conversation with her.'

Henry looked like a little boy, excited at the idea of a new toy.

' I can tell Your Majesty that Lady Marina is exactly like the portrait you have. And she is wise indeed. She is pretty, intelligent, calm and she is almost fluent in English.'

' What is her opinion of our possible marriage?'

' She is in favor of this, since she took a liking in England when she saw Your Majesty in Calais in 1532.'

Henry smiled before realizing she had therefore seen Anne Boleyn. He was praying that this witch did not poisoned Marina's mind at that time. Since she was a witch, she must had known that this little girl was going to be his Queen.

' In 1532? So she has seen the whore. What are her opinions about her?'

Charles decided to tell the whole truth. So he told him the words she told him. Henry's eyes softened. Wise indeed.

' What are her talents and virtues?'

' She does not like to spend too much money, she likes to sew, to draw, to paint and to dance. She is a very calm woman, I do not think that Your Majesty will have to say something against her if she becomes your wife.'

' Physically, how is she?'

' Trully beautiful. I would describe her as a sweet and delicate mix of Queen Jane and Anne Boleyn.'

Even if he loathed Anne by now, he could never say that she was ugly. A mix of Jane and Anne, huh? He smiled. Cromwell trully found him a jewel.

'And as for my children?'

' She knows about them and their past. I believe she will be a good mother. You can see that in her eyes, she is unable of direct and willing harm.'

'Religion?'

'Ready to follow yours. I quote « I let all those important matters to people who are here to do decide truthfully what is right and what is wrong »'

Charles had never seen Henry so happy in years. And a few days later, the marriage between King Henry VIII and Marina de Champagne was announced. The king's children were going to be present during the ceremony, even little Prince Edward, and then, introduced to Marina under the eyes of the whole court before lunch.

_14 August of 1541_

Henry and the whole court had been stunned and amazed by the new queen of England. Charles was right. Marina Tudor, née de Champagne, was very regal looking. The softness of Jane Seymour in her actions, the exotic beauty of Anne Boleyn. Mary was a bit reluctant when she saw her at the chapel but all that dissapeared when Marina opened her mouth to say her wedding vows. A sweet and warm voice, speaking English without searching her words, without any french accent. And to Marina, there was no most beautiful man that her husband. She fell in love with him at the moment she saw him.

'Our new mother seems great, does not she Mary?' Elizabeth said to her sister

'I agree.'

Mary just hoped that his father would not make her cry. Marina let a good impression on her.

A few hours after, Henry presented Marina to his children.

'This is my son, Prince Edward.'

The child came and bowed to Marina, who bowed back.

' Hello Your Majesty!'

The new queen smiled sinceerly and kneeled to her new son.

' Good day to you, Your Highness, it is an honour for me being presented to you.'

The boy smiled and took his place, next to Mary.

'My daughter, the Lady Mary.'

Mary bowed, so did Marina.

'Your Majesty.'

'Lady Mary. I have heard great things about you and I hope with all my heart that we can become friends.'

Mary looked at Marina and she saw no intentions of plot or anything. The new queen was younger than her. So what? Mary knew that Marina was no gossip girl.

Finally, it was Elizabeth's turn.

'My other daughter, the Lady Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth bowed before giving Marina a bouquet of white roses.

'Votre Majesté, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance et je vous souhaite un très grand bonheur.' The young girl said in a very good french with a little english accent

'Lady Elizabeth, je suis également ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses à votre sujet et j'espère pourvoir devenir votre amie. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos fleurs, elles sont magnifiques.'

While his new wife was saying that, Henry was looking at her. She seemed trully interested in becoming his children's friends. The Court clapped their hands at the new Queen and the royal family took their seat for lunch. But suddenly Henry got up and Marina looked at him. Was he unwell? Was it his leg? He soflty took her hand and said:

'Before we eat, I wanted to thank God. He has sent an angel of beauty and purity to be my new wife and it seems incredible to have such a jewel of womanhood who promises me a perfect and eternal love.'

Marina was trully touched and letting her heart speak, she kissed her husband, who was a bit but happily surprised.

'Now let's eat! I am starving!'

Dances started. Katherine Howard was here. Even if she was not Henry's mistress anymore, he let her the right to be at Court but when he saw her, he felt a wave of regret. She could have never been Queen but she was so beautiful! He realized that he never stopped loving her, no matter how beautiful Marina was. And his new wife noticed it. She understood. So did Mary. But the princess would have never imagined that Marina was going to have this reaction. She did not look sad. On the contrary.

'Lady Mary?' she asked

'Majesty.'

'Who is this young lady in a blue gown?'

' Katherine Howard, Majesty, she is dancing with her uncle, the Earl of Surrey. She... She was here to bring... happiness to the King.'

Marina looked at Mary and the princess saw no despair or sorrow. Was it because she knew how her father was? Or was it because, like Jane Seymour, she thought that the king had to do as he will?

'I thank you Lady Mary.'

' You are very welcome Majesty. If Your Majesty needs help with the english court.'

' Thank you.'

Then Marina turned to her husband, still looking at Katherine.

' She dances very well, does she not Husband?' She tried

' Indeed.'

' I have just learnt that Miss Katherine Howard was a friend of yours.'

Henry looked at his wife, a bit dissappointed. This marriage was starting so well! But when he saw there was no harm or anything else in his wife's eyes, he did not understand. All of his wives were like furies when he had a mistress.

'With Your Majesty's permission, I would like to befriend her and make her a lady in waiting of mine.'

The whole royal lunch table fell silent. Charles was impressed. Very clever. By doing so, she was just saying to Henry that she would never blame him for having an affair and therfore she was protecting herself. Mary was stunned but she was waiting for Marina's reason to make any mental note. Henry was thinking deeply. He was certain that Marina knew, he heard Mary. First he was very surprised that his daughter did not say anything bad to Marina about Katherine. But he was certain that she understood very well what kind of happiness Kitty brought him.

'Is that so? May I ask why?'

'Since Miss Katherine is a friend of yours, it means that she must have virtues Your Majesty worship. And since I am now your wife, I must know my husband's friends and honour them. Miss Katherine Howard must be a very sweet lady since Your Majesty likes her and it is just normal to honour her for the virtues you recognized in her.'

Mary understood. She did not blame her husband neither she blamed Katherine. She respected her since she had made Henry happy. She understood that in Marina's opinion, Katherine was not guilty, neither was Henry. And because they loved the same man, for Marina, Katherine could be just great and they could become true friends. Mary did not agree with that but she did understand her. And she respected Marina more. Henry did not know what to think. It was trully the first time that something like that was happening to him. Techincally, she was saying:

'I know that she has been your mistress. I know you are falling in love with her again. But I don't blame you because I love you. And since she is your mistress, she must be a great person. She and I love the same man, so we have a lot in common, so why can't I become friend with her? And I mean that.'

She was no jewel, she was trully an angel sent by God to ease his pains!

' Your request touches me deeply and I am very happy that you do not consider Katherine as an ennemy. I shall make the necessary. Would you mind having Jane Boleyn among your ladies? She was here with Queen Anne of Cleves and Queen Jane Seymour.'

' On the contrary Husband, I will be very happy. She must be very skilled.'

Henry could not help thinking Marina was beautiful, everything in her was beautiful.

' May I kiss you Marina?'

' I desire nothing more.'

He could feel all her love. The wedding night was going to be interesting. And at the moment when Henry and Marina was left alone in their room, Katherine Howard was told that she was going to be a lady in waiting, in Marina's request.


	4. A devoted and caring mother

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 4: A devoted and caring mother**_

The following morning, Charles found his king more than happy, with a huge smile on his face. He guessed that his wedding night was good.

' I feel almost like a new man Charles! She was virgin, I'm sure of it because of the blood in the sheets but I could feel how much she loved me, she tried to please me as much as she could. And for the first time since Jane died... I felt that I was loved for what I am not for what I represent. I must thank Cromwell! I want to make him a duke.'

' As Your Majesty wishes. How is the Queen today?'

' She is very well. She is introduced to her ladies in waiting. I named Jane Boleyn and Ursula Missledon to help her. Both of them have been great when they served Queen Jane and I am certain that they will be able to help Marina in her new status.'

The ladies in waiting... Katherine Howard was among them. By order of the new Queen. Charles did not know what to think. Was it because she wanted to keep an eye on her or was she trully sinceer when she said she wanted to befriend her?

' How is your wife? Does she love you more?' Henry asked

' Alas, only for the sake of appearances.'

The king sighed. Poor Brandon. He did not deserved that.

' What can I do to help you Charles?'

' Well, when she consents to make love to me again, strike a medal to commemorate it!'

The king laughed.

_Marina Tudor's room_

A servant was naming all the ladies in waiting to her queen.

' Lady Jane Rochford.'

Jane bowed to her queen.

' Lady Rochford, I am very happy that you are here with us. I was told you were a true help to my predecessors.'

' Your Majesty is too kind.'

Marina smiled.

' Lady Ursula Missledon.'

Ursula bowed, a bit impressed. It was the first time in three years that she came to court.

' Lady Missledon. The king told me you served Queen Jane before. He also assured me of your skills and abilities. I am very happy to have you among my ladies, with Lady Rochford.'

' Thank you, Your Majesty.'

Then, it was Katherine's turn.

'Please, come Lady Howard.'

Marina took Katherine with her, so that she could speak to her without being heard.

' Lady Howard, I know you are new to court and its manners. So I want to assure you that if you are a bit clumsy at the beginning, I will be not mad at you. You need time to adjust yourself to your new life. I'll ask the Lady Rochford and the Lady Missledon to be your tutors. Just do your best. I am certain that you will be a skilled lady in waiting.'

Katherine looked at the queen. She seemed sinceer, her kindness was not faked. She did not understand. She had been her husband's mistress! Why was she so kind? And why this honour?

' May I ask something to Your Majesty?'

' Of course.'

' Why did Your Majesty want me as your lady in waiting? Surely you know about my past affair with the King.'

Marina sighed, still smiling.

' Lady Howard. You did not choose to be my husband's mistress. Neither my husband did not choose to fall for you for a time. It was fate. You have loved my husband, you brought him a bit of happiness and I thank you for that. And in my opinion, since we both love the same man, we can become friends. If my husband had loved you, it must mean that you are a great lady.'

Katherine felt a wave of relief. She was somehow afraid of the queen. Marina returned to her ladies.

' Lady Rochford, Lady Missledon. Lady Howard is a newcomer at court, she is not used yet to all of its manners. I would like both of you to be her tutors, so that she can learn about court and about her duties. Do you accept this task?'

' Yes Your Majesty.' both Jane and Ursula said

' Thank you Ladies.'

Marian started to walk a bit.

' I would like to send a gift to my children. One to thank Lady Mary for her help during the banquet. One for Lady Elizabeth to thank her for those beautiful roses. And one for Prince Edward for being so kind to me.'

Lady Rochford saw, just for a few seconds, Jane Seymour instead of Marina. This kindness, this concern...

' I wonder what I can send them. I don't know about their likings. Can you help me Lady Rochford?'

' Well, the Lady Mary is a very religious woman and she loves Spain. The Lady Elizabeth loves to learn and Prince Edward is still a young child.'

' I have a spanish brooch, some french books and french jewels as well... But what for Prince Edward? Do you think a french book will please him? A book for children of course.'

' I think they will be thrilled.'

Marina smiled, imagining their reactions. It was a good idea.

_Lady Mary's rooms_

Lady Mary was chating with Eustache Chapuys when one of her ladies came. They were speaking of Marina and Mary was saying that the new queen was very respectful. Then, she noticed her lady.

' What is it Margaret?'

' My Lady, here is a message and a gift from the queen.'

Mary was very surprised. A gift? But why? She read the note and smiled a bit. She thought that Marina was too kind. Then she opened her gift and she felt silent, admiring the jewel Marina sent her. It was brooch make of gold. At the top, there was a small but beautiful pearl. At the center was a ruby.

' It looks like... One of my mother's jewels...' she said with emotion

Eustache looked at Mary, smiling a bit. The new queen was very generous indeed.

' I shall visit the queen to thank her. This is trully beautiful.'

Mary went to see the queen one hour after, when Chapuys left her. She was greeted by Katherine Howard, who felt ill-at-ease when she saw Henry's eldest daughter. She bowed deepfully.

' I wish to see the queen.'

' As you wish Lady Mary.'

Katherine went to see Marina and announced Mary's arrival.

' Lady Mary! What a lovely surprise to see you! Please, come and sit! Would you like something to eat or to drink?'

' Only if Your Majesty drinks or eats.'

Mary sat next to Marina.

' I have come here to thank you in person for the marvellous gift you sent me.'

' I am very happy that you like it. I was a bit afraid, since I do not know you very well.'

' Even if it touches me and honours me deeply, I do not deserve such a wonderful gift.'

' Why not? I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I have just recieved a letter from Prince Edward. He may be very young but he writes very well.'

' Did Your Majesty send a goft to all of the royal children?'

' I did. All of you have been very good to me, I cannot be more happy than now.'

Marina remained thoughtful and Mary noticed it. She asked her stepmother if something was wrong, if she felt unwell.

' I was thinking of Elizabeth. Yesterday, I found her a bit strange during the banquet. She almost looked sad.'

A true devoted mother. Even if they were not related by blood, she immediately felt concerned for them and for their happiness.

' Was she unwell? Did she hurt herself? Or did I do something wrong?'

' Your Majesty, I think that Elizabeth was just thinking. I saw her today and she is perfectly well and healthy.'

Marina sighed of relief. But suddenly, another idea came in her mind.

' Lady Elizbaeth is going to be eight years old, am I correct? I remember she was born on September. The seventh if I am not mistaken. She has come to an age when you ask questions. Maybe... She was thinking of her own mother.'

Mary remained silent. She hated Anne Boleyn with her life. But it was not Elizabeth's fault to be born of her. And it was trully in Marina's honour to make sure she was okay.

' My sister does not speak very often of her feelings and she never asked about her mother. But I am certain that she has heard of her. In a bad way. Anne Boleyn was a witch, she made England suffer but, even if it hurts me to recognize it, she trully loved her daughter, she would have died for her. She cared for her and she took care of her.'

' I'm sorry...'

' Majesty?'

' Because of me, you are now remembering a hurtful part of your past. I did not mean it, I'm trully sorry.'

'Your Majesty should not worry about it, it is behind me now.'

Katherine came back to announce Elizabeth's arrival.

'Votre Majesté. Sister.' She said bowing to Marina and Mary

Mary smiled, Elizabeth was a true sweetheart.

' Lady Elizabeth! Welcome! I'm very happy to see you.'

' I must thank Your Majesty for the book you sent me.'

' Is it not to difficult to read for you?'

' A bit but the effort will be wothwhile. And I'll translate it in english and I will dedicate it to you.'

' This is very kind of you, thank you. Come and sit with us.'

The young girl sat between Marina and Mary. The queen found both Henry's daughters lovely. She was happy that she knew them. She noticed that Elizabeth seemed a bit unwell. That was strange, since Mary assured her that she had no problems with her health. Was she afraid of her? Then she remembered who Elizabeth was. If she was Elizabeth, she would have had the same reaction.

' Lady Elizabeth. I noticed you were a bit unwell yesterday. Do you feel better today? You seemed in a deep thought.'

Elizabeth blushed a bit, she was ashamed she noticed.

' My lady, please, be assured that I am not angry or anything. It is just I don't like the idea of you saddened by something.'

' Your Majesty is very kind to think about my comfort but I assure you that there was nothing, really. It is just that...'

'Yes?'

' It always feels a bit strange to have a new mother.'

' Were you thinking about yours?'

Elizabeth looked at the queen, there were fear in her eyes.

' No, of course not! She was a traitor, she made everyone suffer in this country!'

' I am not mad at you. You can think of her, it is only natural. I lost my mother when I was nine, and even nowadays, I still think of her. I want you to know that you can tell me anything.'

' I can't speak of her. It will make Mary and Father sad.'

Mary took her sister on her knees and she kissed her cheek. There was a conflict in her heart. Shen ever liked when the subject of a conversation was Anne Boleyn. But now, Elizabeth was suffering. And her love for her half-sister was stronger than her hate for the Harlot.

' Listen to me, sweet Bessie. It is true that your mother made me suffer. But if the queen says that you can speak of her with her, you don't have to lock your desire just because I am here.'

' But you don't like my mother Mary.'

' It is true but I love you, and my love for you is stronger than what I endured with her.'

The little girl felt better and she decided to allow her heart to speak. It was true. She missed her mother. Even if she knew that she betrayed England and its king. She did not remember her very well, only her voice but she could not see in her mind her features. She wondered if she loved her the way Mary's mother loved her daughter. She was wondering if her father loved her even if she was the daughter of a traitor, if Mary and her father would not be better without her presence. It made Mary cry. She assured Elizabeth she never regretted that she was alive. She did not see Anne Boleyn in her, but just her beloved little sister. And Marina did something that surprised Mary and the ladies in waiting. The new queen of England hugged the little Lady Elizabeth.

' How could your father or your sister be better without you my sweet Elizabeth? You are not guilty of what your mother did. And I am certain that your family is very happy to have you.'

She smiled to Elizabeth.

'And do you know why I am saying that? Because, even if I have known you for only one day, I already love you.'

The little princess finally smiled. A few minutes after, Mary and Elizabeth left. Marina felt that she had a mission to do. She could not let Elizabeth suffering like that. Her husband had to knew about it. She knew that Anne Boleyn was now a forbidden subject at court but she did not fear her husband's wrath. Because it was about their daughter. A mother never fear when it comes to her child.


	5. The most happy

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**___

_**Chapter 5: The most happy**_

Henry joined his wife for dinner. He found her even more delicious than the previous morning. She was wearing a lovely green gown, a necklace he offered her for their marriage and a very delicate silver ring. She seemed trully happy to see him, she greeted him with a huge smile on her face. Musicians were playing a song Henry composed.

' This is trully lovely Husband! Isn't it Pastime with good company?' she asked

The king looked very surprised.

' How do you know the name of this song?'

' When Master Holbein and My Lord Suffolk were at Fontainebleau, the duke had the kindness to tell me a bit about your hobbies. But I must admit I am impressed, I did not imagined that you were so gifted!'

' And I never imagined how beautiful you were until I met you.'

Marina blushed a little and it made her husband laugh a bit. He asked to her how Katherine was doing in her new job.

' She is really talented and she makes an excellent lady in waiting. She may be still a bit clumsy since she is not used to all of this yet, but I am really happy to have her among my ladies. And I was right, Lady Howard is trully a nice person. Your Majesty is right to trust her. She worths it.' She answered before drinking a bit.

It really made Henry's day to hear this. His wife was getting along well with his former mistress. She even liked her. Maybe this time, he was going to live a long and happy marriage.

' Marina, please, call me Henry.'

' If it pleases you, Henry.' she said in a joyful tone

' I have heard you sent gifts to our children. It is really sweet of you. All of them are more than happy.'

' I am glad they like it. I was afraid they did not, since I do not know about their likings very well.'

A beautiful young and loving wife, with Jane's virtues, a devoted and kind stepmother... Cromwell did really found him the perfect bride.

' Are you pleased with Lady Rochford and Lady Missledon?'

' I am more than pleased. They are trully a good help. I would even say that all of my ladies are very good.'

' What did you do today?'

' I had a surprise visit from our daughters, Mary and Elizabeth. They came to thank me for the gifts. They are both so lovely! I ma certain they make England proud. They are the most beautiful princesses I have ever met.'

Henry smiled. But then, he saw that Marina was thinking. Something was bothering her.

' Husband...'

' Sweetheart?'

' We have a serious problem with our daughter Elizabeth.'

He sighed. But he encouraged his wife to go on. So she explained everything. Elizabeth's sufferings, her thoughts, the true words she said. It shocked Henry. He felt trully bad. He was so scared of Anne's memories that he neglected his daughter. And now she was paying for her mother even if she was innocent. If he was not with Marina, he would have cried.

' Do you have any idea to make her feel better? He asked

' I do, but they are going to upset you.'

' Go on.'

Marina looked at Henry directly in his eyes and said:

' I think that we should speak of Anne to Elizabeth. And give her a portrait of her mother.'

She saw that the idea did not please her husband at all. Henry wanted to shout that he did not want Elizabeth's purity being corrupted by anything related to the whore who gave her birth. But he saw that Marina was trully concerned. And Elizabeth was suffering.

' Allow me to explain why I think so.'

It hurt him but he said to her to go on.

' The Lady Mary may have lost her mother, but she has plenty of memories of her, she knows that she was loved by her. And I know you allowed her to keep a portrait of her in her rooms. Prince Edward may have not any memories of his mother, but he has her portrait, he has some stuff of her, and when he asks about her, I am certain everyone answers happily to him. But Elizabeth has only the voice of her mother in her head. She can't recall how she was, neither she can remember of any moment with her. She has come to an age when you feel a lot of things. I am not saying that we should speak of Anne Boleyn in front of everyone or showing a huge portrait of her in the castle. But I do think that speaking of her truthfully just in our family, giving a thing that belonged to her and a portrait of her to Elizabeth will be more than helpful. Our daughter is wondering if her mother loved her and cared for her, if her presence does not make you or her sister suffering.'

Henry had to admit that she was right. Those were small things but if it could help his daughter to feel better... The only thing he did not feel comfortable with was the portrait. He was fearing to see Anne again. He could give Elizabeth the locket that contained her portrait but if she wore it at court, everyone would recognize it and Marina would be in trouble. She would have to hide it in her rooms. He explained that to his wife.

' Then, Husband, what about a ring with a secret locket? At first, it would look like a normal ring with the E of her name, but a small portrait of her and of Anne would be hidden inside. It would be our secret and she could wear it whenever she wants without fearing.'

He looked at her, trully amazed. She managed to find a solution to both problems so easily! He got up and he kissed her.

' I did not marry a french descendant of a princess, but an angel, sent by God himself to ease the pains and wounds of the Tudor's family. You have my permission. For all of what you will see necessary for our children's sake.'

' Thank you Henry! I am certain that she will feel better in no time! I am very honoured by your trust.'

' I want you to know that I did not want this to happen. But I am not at ease when it comes to Anne Boleyn. She made me suffer and somehow I was afraid of seeing her in my daughter. And I did not want Elizabeth's innocence being twisted by her. But what of Mary? I do not want her to be hurt by all of this.'

' Lady Mary assured to her sister that she loved her and that she did not see Anne in her. I am almost certain that she will not mind, since it is for Elizabeth's sake. Lady Mary is trully a strong young woman. If I were a man, I would marry her right away.'

Suddenly, Henry had a idea. It was crazy but it would solve two matters at the same time. He kissed his wife again.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Lady Mary's room_

Eustace was visting his beloved little princess. He found her drawing. Next to her, there were others .

' Ah, Eustace! How are you today?'

' I am very well, you are very kind, Lady Mary.'

The young woman noticed he was wondering what she was doing.

' The queen, my father and I are planning a surprise for Elizabeth. I am making some drawings for a ring.'

' A ring?'

' Yes. And since both my father and the queen allowed me to tell you about this since you are the most trustable person at court, I will explain you the secret of this ring.'

The ambassador felt honoured. He took the drawing Mary was giving him. He saw a ring with amethysts, forming a E.

' This ring will contain a portrait of her and of Anne Boleyn.'

Eustace looked trully shocked. He did not understand. Why would Mary take part in something that was dealing with the Harlot? Mary saw it and she explained him how Elizabeth was suffering and unhappy.

' I may hate Anne Boleyn but I love my sister too much to let her suffering. My love for her is stronger than my hate for her was not her fault if she was born from her. I... As her eldest sister, I just cannot let her living like this! It would be just too cruel! We will not hide to her what her mother did but we will not hide the fact she loved her either. This idea is from the queen, just after she learnt this. And she managed to convince my father. Maybe that... One day, I will be able to call her Mother. My mother would have loved the new queen.'

' I do agree. The new queen seems very wise, generous, calm. And brave, since Anne Boleyn is a forbidden subject. But I guess that she fell in love with all of her stepchildren and a mother never fears when it comes to her child.'

' I just pray that my father won't get rid of her. That she will have a healthy son. And that she will survive childbirth.'

Mary's fingers were playing with the brooch Marina offered her. She trully prayed for that.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Marina's rooms_

Marina was sewing while Katherine was reading a letter she had just recieved. She noticed that the young woman was not well at all.

' Is something wrong, Lady Howard? A bad new?'

' It is a letter from an old friend, Joan Bulmer. She writes that she has learnt about my good fortune and she begs me to ask to Your Majesty if you could find her a place in your household.'

The new queen noticed that her lady's hands were shaking. It was more than that. She invited Katherine to follow her, so that they could speak without being heard. She asked if she could read it.

' Why are you so afraid, Lady?'

' Because it is a blackmail... Your Majesty... Before I came to court, I lived with the Dowager Duchess... And I had lovers. Carnal lovers. And Joan was a friend from this time...'

Katherine was about to cry, she felt trapped.

' Listen to me Katherine. May I call you Katherine by the way?'

' Of course Your Majesty.'

' Even if I can't tell you that it was a good life, you don't have to pay for this. You did well, by telling the truth to me. I won't let this kind of things happening to you. You will write to Miss Bulmer, saying that I have a place for her. Lady Missledon will tell you what she will have to take. And when she will be here with us, I will tell her that if she tries those kind of things to you, she will be punished and even worse, bannished.'

Katherine couldn't believe her ears. First, the queen wanted to be her friend, she made her a lady in waiting and now, she was protecting her?

' All is mended Katherine. You don't have to worry. And if those kind if things happen again, just tell me, and I'll manage to do something. Now, let's go back. My present for the king won't be made just by itself.'

She smiled to Katherine.

_XXXXXXXXX_

A few days later, Elizabeth was offered her ring. And her father took on him to tell her the whole truth about Anne Boleyn. Of course, it was his truth. But Elizabeth was well again. She knew she could speak of her mother to her parents and sister. She knew how her mother was with her. She knew that her father and Mary would love her forever. She knew her features again. And she had a part of her mother on her finger. She could not help it, she said after that, tears in her eyes:

' I am the most happy!'

And it did not hurt Henry's ears.


	6. King and friend

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 6: King and friend**_

One week after Katherine recieved the letter from Joan, the young lady arrived at court. Katherine did not greet her the way Joan was expecting to. She noticed she had changed. Katherine seemed more... feminine, more adult. Then, she was introduced to the new queen of England. She immediately felt little compared to her. She looked amazing in a purple gown with embroideries of gold. Her dark chestnut hair were curled and put in a lovely ponytail. She had a tiara of gold and amethysts. She has a necklace and a brooch in the same tones. ( AN: Just like the outfit Anne wore in season 1 when she said « I care nothing for Catherine ») Joan bowed deeply.

' Lady Joan Bulmer.'

' Majesty.'

Lady Rochford took a bible and presented it to the newcomer.

' Place your right hand upon the holy bible. Do you swear to serve truthfully and virtuously our mistress, Queen Marina, so help me God?'

' I do so promise.'

Marina asked Joan to follow her, she wanted to speak to her in private.

' Lady Bulmer. Since it is the very first time you come to court, just like it is for Lady Howard, you will be under the protection of Lady Rochford and of Lady Missledon, just like your friend. You can still habe this relationship with her as long as you do your work.'

' I thank Your Majesty.'

' There is something else.'

Joan raised her eyes. She got scared. Marina's blue eyes became trully cold.

' Lady Howard told me about your past and the possibilty you have to blackmail her. I have forgiven her. Be certain and warned, Lady, that if you try anything against her in any way, I will be merciless.'

' Yes Your Majesty.'

The queen softened.

' Off you go, you have a long day.'

Joan left the queen while Marina sat with her ladies and continued her sewing.

_X_XXXXXXXX

Charles was playing cards with Henry, who looked trully happy in his marriage. He did not envy him, he was glad for him, since his king never had any chance in love. He even started to think that having Cromwell spared was the best thing Henry did. He could not say the same for his marriage. Catherine loathed him, it trully hurt, his only consolation were the children Margaret gave him: Eleanor, Frances and Henry. Ah Margaret! She loved him with her life and yet, he had been a terrible husband to her. Was she happy with him? He did not know but he felt that she loved him dearly.

' How is your marriage Charles?'

' It is at the same point. My children are my only consolation.'

Henry felt sad for Charles. Even if they had arguments, he was certainly his only and truest friend. His sister had been happy with him. He gave him the happiness of being an uncle and having his nieces and nephew next to him. He was true and loyal. He did not deserve that. And he had a solution for this problem. A solution which would solve two problems at the same time.

' Why don't you divorce then?'

' Because there are no proofs that our marriage is unlawful. And even if she had lost every child she was carrying, we concieved children together.'

' There is one proof Charles. I had doubts when I heard her speaking with Lady Heartford. Cromwell discovered the truth. Your wife is a lutherian.'

Charles looked shocked. Catherine, a heretic? No, this could not be possible!

' We discovered books hidden in your house. I know you are no able of such a thing, your children and you are not guilty. So is Lady Heartford.'

' Are you going to... burn her?'

The king heard a wave of pain in his friend's voice.

' No friend. This is what I will do. I'll ask her to divorce you, she will be established in a castle far away from you and free of living at one condition. Never return to her faith again.'

' Thank you, Your Majesty.'

Henry became shocked when he heard that Charles was actually sobbing. He knew he loved his wife but he never imagined how much he did. He decided to speak of the woman he thought for being his wife later. It would be too hard for Charles at the moment.

_X_XXXXXXXX

In Marina's rooms, all was quiet . Katherine tried to sew but she was not at ease at all. It made Lady Rochford angry, while Ursula tried to explain her where she did wrong. Both of them realized that it was always going wrong even if she obeyed them. The young woman was getting desperate when Marina got up and went to see her.

' This way Lady Howard.' she said, helping her with her fingers

Katherine managed to do it and a smile spread on her face.

' Thank you Your Majesty.'

' You're very welcome Lady Howard.'

' Your Majesty, Mister Culpepper is here.' announced Joan

Culpepper? Marina did not know him yet. But when she saw his uniform, she immediateley knew who he was. The young man bowed deeply to the queen.

' Mister Culpepper?'

' Your Majesty. I have a present for you from His Majesty the king.' he said giving her the little parcel he had

Marina opened it and found a beautiful ring, simple but elegant, made of silver and sapphire.

' This is trully beautiful. Please, tell the king that I am deeply touched by this present, I am trully grateful to him.'

Culpepper nodded. He did not left, he had another mission to do but he felt ill-at-ease, it would be an offense to Marina, as far as he was concerned.

' Mister Culpepper?'

' I have also... a gift from His Majesty to Lady Katherine Howard.'

The young man wished he was not here. He was certain that the queen was going to yell at him and after, doing harm to Katherine. He noticed her already, he found her trully pretty.

' This is great new, Mister Culpepper! She will be so happy! Lady Howard, come. There is something for you.'

Katherine looked surprised. A gift? For her? Why the king would offer her something since he had the most honourable wife on Earth? When her hands touched Culpepper's, she felt her heart beating faster. She opened the parcel and she found lovely earings made of pearls. There were a note with them:

_For a lovely rose without a thorn who makes my wife and I more than happy to know her._

' Mister Culpepper... I... Please... Tell His Majesty that I thank him with all my heart, that I am more than honoured by this wonderful gift though I am not sure to deserve it.'

' I am sure that if His Majesty thought of you, it must mean that you worth it. This is what I think for if I were a King, if there was such a gracious woman like you, I would like to honour her.'

Marina looked at them. She found them very cute. And if they wanted to go further, she would be the godmother of their love, in dignity, of course. She knew that Ursula was to be married. Maybe it would be soon Katherine's turn.

_X_XXXXXXXX

A month later, Henry had the great desire to go for a walk in the garden with Marina. His charming little french woman had the good idea to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday and she promised to do the same for Edward and Mary. He had fun. And he was so proud of his daughter, especially when he danced with her. So, it was a happy Henry who arrived to his wife's rooms. He heard her sobbing.

' What is it?' He asked Katherine, who greeted him when he entered.

' The matter is a bit... delicate Majesty.' she simply answered before adding a request that surprised him

' Please, do comfort her.'

Katherine went to announce the king's arrival to Marina. She got up and he saw how much she was crying. Her eyes were all red. A bad new from France? An illness?

' Sweetheart, what is it?' He immediately asked

' I am so sorry... I have failed...'

' In what?'

' Last month, I noticed I did not have my bleedings... I thought I was with child, but I did not tell you because I wanted to be certain... but today...'

She could not finish. Somehow, a part of her died. She wanted so badly to carry Henry's child!

' You and I are still young, we can have children later. I am not angry at all. Why are you so sad?'

' Because I know how much a little Duke of York will make your happiness. And above all, I want my husband to be happy.'

It broke Henry's heart.

' Do not worry. We will have him. And if God wants our Duke to be a Duchess, I will be happy as well.'

Marina finally smiled. They went out for a walk and she felt trully better. Henry explained her for Charles' wife. The queen was trully saddened for him. But her husband told her that he was now free and that he had an idea for his new wedding. When he told her the name of the fiancée he thought of for Charles, Marina agreed happily.


	7. News for the royal family

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**___

_**Chapter 7: News for the royal family**_

' Your Majesty' everyone said while Marina was running to find her husband on this beloved day.

She was certain of her. Her heart was beating happily to this thought. Henry did not expect to find her while he was leading a reunion of his lords. All surprised, they got up to welcome her. The king took her to a place they could discuss.

' Marina, are you silly?'

' Silly beacuse happy Henry! I am carrying your child!'

Henry had a moment of blank. Then he realized. Marina was pregnant. He knew it was the day his daughter was celebrating her birthday. His queen was carrying the future Duke or York. He kissed her with love and smiled.

' I am sorry, I made you angry but I had to tell you. I have just learnt the new.'

' How can I be angry now? This is marvellous!'

' It seems the child was concieved around Christmas. Our children I should say.'

Henry did not understand. Their children.

' The physicians said it was certain we concieved twins. They even think of triplets, but it is not certain thought about this third child.'

The king never felt so young in ages. He was going to be a father again, thanks to a marvellous wife.

' Do I have your permission to tell our children?'

' Of course! And I will write to Francis, to ask him to be the godfather of one of these marvellous gifts from God. I will make a new alliance with him.'

' As for the godmothers, I was thinking of Elizabeth and Lady Anne of Cleves. Lady Howard if we have a third child.'

Henry nodded.

' Now, you should go and rest. Do not tire yourself.'

Marina smiled and she went out. Mentally, Henry thanked God for this happy marriage, fo this happy day. He would announce the good new to court later, he did not want to spoli Mary's party. He thought of her, and of the gift he was thinking for her. This was just perfect.

_XXXXXXXXX_

In Marina's rooms, it was only joy and happiness. The queen recieved visits from her children to congratulate her. Katherine was so happy for Marina! She cried tears of joy when she learnt the new. Ursula was actually smiling and she secretly hoped that she would be soon pregnant, since she was not a Missledon anymore but a Bryan.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry was hunting with Charles. His friend never saw him so happy. He looked younger.

' I am going to be a father! Marina and I concieved twins! It is also possible that we will have triplets! This marriage is trully a goft of God! Peace in my family, peace with my health, a young and beautiful wife!'

' Your Majesty is very lucky. And so am I. Thanks to you.'

The king smiled to Brandon.

' Who else can I trust to be my daughter's husband? And there is no problem of incest. Even if you had been her uncle once, you have no blood links with her. Cranmer himself showed himself in favor of this marriage.'

' Does my fiancée know?'

' It will be her birthday's gift.'

Charles smiled to this idea. Being married to the Lady Mary was great in his opinion. He could do what he could not do when her mother was alive. Protecting her. And he was certain that Margaret would have been happy to see what he was trying to do for her niece. She would be able to pray without being spied, without fear, she would be able to pratice freely her religion in his estates. And if it was her desire, he woyuld love her, he would make love to her, he would get her pregnant. She would be the Queen of Suffolk.

_XXXXXXXXX_

The castle was full of nobles,music was playing happy tunes. Suddenly, a man announced Mary's arrival. Everyone bowed.

' Mary, my beloved pearl! Happy Birthday!' Henry said while Maary finsihed her bow

' Thank you Your Majesty.'

' No, today, I am just Father.'

Mary turned to Marina.

' Lady Mary, I wish you a very happy birthday.' Marina said, kissing Mary's cheek

' Thank you, Mother.'

She finally said it. Mary was proud of her. What she could not say to Jane, she said it to Marina. And the queen was so touched that she had tears in her eyes. She knew why. Secretly, Mary prayed for an healthy son. Elizabeth and Edward arrived, they bowed to their parents and to Mary. They took place and then, it was time for Mary's presents. Henry offered her a memento of her mother, the earings and necklace made of gold and ruby.

' Oh Father... Thank you so much!' she said almost crying

Marina offered her a wonderful painting of her, as a child, carried by her father. She hoped that she did not do a mistake while painting this. But when her husband and Mary congratulated her, her doubts vanished. Edward's gift was a beautiful green dress. Then, it was Elizabeth's gift. The translation of the Bible from Latin to Spanish.

' I know how much you like Spanish.' she said

Mary thanked her sister. She noticed she was wearing her ring.

' You know how much I hate you Anne, but there is only one thing I respect you for. You offered me a lovely sister.' she thought.

She had presents from Francis I, from Charles V and from Chapuys. A ring he had from his king, who had it by his aunt, Catherine. Everyone thought it was over but Henry rose up.

' There are others gifts for you Mary. Charles!'

Brandon arrived. He managed not to smile. Marina's pregnancy really made his friend day, he was a bit playful with this idea. Charles bowed to the princess and offered her a wonderful ring, made of gold and pearls.

' Thank you My Lord.' she said to him

' There is another gift Mary. You have that ring, and the man you gave it to you.'

Mary did not understand at first. Then she realized. She was going to marry! She was going to be a wife! With a family! She would be near for her family and she would have children even if she was not pregnant. She always respected Charles. Falling in love with him was another matter but she did not fear at all. She knew she was going to be well. Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk, daugther of the king of England and of a spanish princess. It sounded great.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry joined Marina for dinner later. She looked tired but happy.

' Do not tire yourself too much. I beg you. I have lived so many miscarriages in my life, I don't want that, beacsue it will only hurt you.'

Marina kissed her husband.

' I promise.'

He sat and they began to eat. He noticed she did not eat a lot. A disgust of food? It happend when Catherine was expecting Mary.

' This was a great party. Mary looked so happy! I bet she will be just amazing in her wedding dress!'

Henry smiled.

' Just like her stepmother.'

Marina blushed a little. She was wondering if Henry would have a mistress since she could not have sex with him now that she was pregnant. She wondered who it would be. Then, she realized that she did not care much. She knew that a man had its needs. It was natural. She knew she had his love. She just prayed that it would not vanish with the birth of two or three girls.

' One of my grooms would like to court on of your ladies, Sweetheart.' Henry said

Marina looked at him.

' Thomas Culpepper.'

' I know him. He seems really trustable. So I don't see why I would say no to that. Who is his protégée?'

' Katherine.'

Marina had a huge smile.

' They would make such a beautiful couple! I pray with all my heart it will work.'

Suddenly her smile vanished, she felt trully unwell. Henry went next to her, feeling that something was wrong. A few seconds after, his queen had fainted in his arms, in pain.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry did not slept this night. He was too worried. Doctor Linacre was with her but he was fearing. He did not want to loose her like he lost Jane. And their children? He tried to hide it. Only Charles, who knew him, realized that. But what could he do? Or say? This is why when he left, he discretly place his hand on Henry's shoulder. And it was enough for both of them.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Katherine was running as fast as she could. She almost fell but Culpepper helped her.

' Lady Howard?'

' I need to see the king! It is very important!'

He took her to Henry, she was out of breath. She made a quick bow.

' Katherine?'

' I have good news Your Majesty! The queen is alive! Out of any danger! And your children as well! It seems that Her Majesty's body has some difficulties to have this kind of pregnancy but she is well now. All that she needs is rest, good air, calm.'

Henry felt a wave of relief and it surprised the whole court to see the king of England, with an injured leg, running quite well to his queen's chambers. Marina was resting on their bed, she looked better, even if she was a bit pale. He sat next to her, took her and cried.

' Do not give me such fears again.'

' I am so sorry... I'll do better next time.'

She was smiling to him. An angel. Sent by God to ease his pains.

' My sweet sweetheart.' he said before kissing her


	8. God sent us well to keep

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 7: God sent us well to keep**_

_France, Castle of Fontainebleau_

' Une lettre du roi d'Angleterre Majesté.'

Francis took it and read it. He was not very surprised when he read Henry's good writing in French. Nevertheless, the content of the letter was way more surprising. He sat and sighed, raising his eyes to the sky. His little Marina, who he considered and loved as the little sister he never had, was nineteen by now, she was queen of England, she was loved by almost everyone in her new country and above all, she was carrying the king's children. He closed his eyes and an old memory came to his mind.

_December 1532, Calais, English territories_

Francis was talking to Anne Boleyn about her fate. He felt Marina's innocent eyes on him. He smiled to her.

' Venez chère enfant! Anne, allow me to introduce you to Marina de Champagne, the little sister I wish I had.'

Marina bowed deeply to the lady in front of her. She was amazed by her. She was so beautiful and she seemed so kind!

' Your Majesty' Marina said with a little and shy voice

Anne laughed a bit.

' Lady Marina, quelle joie pour moi de rencontrer une amie du roi François! Avez-vous aimé la danse?' Anne asked kindly to the young girl

' Je l'ai adoré Majesté, vous avez été formidable! L'Angleterre a de la chance de vous avoir pour reine.'

The young woman smiled to Marina.

' Et vous, un jour, Marina, vous serez une grande dame, belle et vertueuse.'

Francis opened his eyes. He was back in 1542. He remembered how Marina had been shocked by Anne's trial and her demise. Anne was right. Marina became a great, beautiful and virtuous lady.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_England, White Hall Castle. Marina's rooms._

Marina was feeling perfectly fine. Thomas Culpepper was here, courting Katherine. She found them cute. She was finishing her shirt for her husband.

' Your Majesty, Lady Mary is here.' Lady Rochford announced.

Marina came to greet Mary.

' Your Majesty shouldn't make too much efforts.' Mary said, worried

' Thank you for your concern Lady Mary, but today I feel fine. And it is normal to come to greet your daughter, isn't it?'

The two women sat. Henry's daughter noticed Thomas and Katherine. She hoped her father would not take her back in his bed.

' How are the preparations for your wedding?'

' They are going well. To tell you the truth... I am a bit scared. Even if I respect my fiancé, even if I know he will never treat me in a unproper manner.'

' I guess it is a fear every young woman who is to be married know before the big day.'

Marina smiled warmly to her stepdaughter. She noticed she was wearing the jewels offered by Henry that once belonged to her mother. She trully looked like Catherine.

' I never had the chance to meet your mother, Queen Catherine, but I am certain that she would be so happy and so proud of you. Just like your father and I are.'

' I miss her. I wish she was here with us! But she is gone forever, all of that because of that... I was told my mother was poisoned by her!'

' If it is true, then the Lord must have punished her for her sins. There is always a time for Justice, Lady Mary.'

The young woman felt better. She looked at her stepmother's belly, not very swollen yet . She wondered how it felt to be with child, to feel life growing up in your body and then, having this small baby in your arms after hours and sometimes even days of sufferings. Maybe one day, she would have a child of hers. Named Catherine or Eustache. But first, she had to marry.

' I would like to wear a french fashioned gown for my wedding day. To honour you roots. '

' I thank you for that. It will look awesome on you, Lady Mary. I'm certain of it.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

' Let's see what we have here! Well, Master Cromwell, how was the Tower?' Edward Seymour asked ironically

' Pleasant my Lord, since I am out of it.' Thomas simply answered

' I cannot understand how comes traitors are treated well in this country.'

Thomas looked at him and for the first time, Edward feared him. If looks could kill, he would be dead now.

' All that I have now, I have won it beacuse I did my work properly, because I love this country, and because I do not lie to His Majesty.'

' No, you have it because you put a french girl in his bed!'

' Be careful what you say about the queen. Jealousy does not suit you my Lord and you are ashaming poor Queen Jane's name with such a behaviour. Now excuse me, but I have better things to do than listening to this nonsense.'

Thomas Cromwell, Duke of Buckingam, would never fear again. The Seymours were nothing without their sister and if the queen had a son or even better two, Jane would be quickly forgotten. Marina would become a living symbol of future for the Tudor's family. Jane would be forgotten. After all, a dead person cannot do anything. If Marina survived and had a son, she would overcome everyone by the power of her belly.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Hever Castle_

Anne of Cleves was watching Elizabeth dancing. She loved this child. And she was more than happy because she was loved more by her father.

' Brava Milady, brava!'

Henry was standing above them, congratulating his daughter as well. Everyone bowed. He went to kiss Anne's hand.

' I have come for supper. I hope I will not be a problem.'

' We will find something Your Majesty, do not worry.'

Henry smiled before sitting. He asked Elizabeth to come and sit next to him.

' How is your latin?'

' I enjoy learning it, thank you Your Majesty. Mister Grindall, the tutor you gave me, is an excellent teacher.'

' As you know, the queen is pregnant.'

' Yes, and I thank God every night for that.'

' The queen and I would like you to become the godmother of one of this blessed children.'

Elizabeth looked trully surprised.

' I... I would be very honoured by this, thank you, Your Majesty.'

Henry took a look at the castle. It reminded him of Anne, when he was courting her. He ran through the stairs just to kiss her and ask her to be his maîtresse en titre.

' This reminds me of a good time. This castle, sweet Bessie, is where your mother grew up and lived before being queen of England.'

Everyone fell silent. They did not expect their king to say such at thing. Elizabeth seemed touched.

' Mother lived here... When she was still a Boleyn girl. And today, I am here, just like she did.'

She smiled before laughing a bit. This laugh was the true imitation of Anne's. And it did not hurt Henry. Strangly, he was almost happy to hear it.

A bit later, Henry was eating with Anne of Cleves. She changed since they divorced. She seemed better. She had time to adjust herself to England.

' I never had the chance to thank Your Majesty for Mister Cromwell.' She said

He smiled.

' I hava a gift for you Lady Anne. From the queen and I.'

' For me? Your Majesties are too kind.'

' The queen is expecting twins. Some people even think of triplets.'

' This is marvellous!'

' The queen and I wish that you become the godmother of the second child. Who else but my dearest sister to be it?'

It was the first time in her life that Anne felt so happy. She agreed with a great joy.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Marina was listening to a certain Francis Dereham. Thomas Culpepper found him almost raping Katherine. She was saying him to let her, because she was happy with her new life, because Joan, he and her were lucky to have a place in the Queen's household. She made him remember that he entered to Marina's service thanks to her. She was begging him to leave her alone, that she was to be married with a man she was deeply in love with.

' Can't you remember that we promised each other to marry?'

' We were but children! I did not know how important those things were! Technically, there is nothing to prove we were to be married! I just want to have an average life with Thomas!'

' Does he know you to your pussy like you did with me? I would recognized it above all others in the dark!'

Francis was getting violent, all he wanted was to make sure that Katherine felt how much he was dissapointed by her. She was nothing more but a common girl. Culpepper had entered, sword in hand.

' Stay away from my fiancée, would you?'

He had the good idea to call the guards. And now, Francis was explaining himself to Marina, trying to make Katherine appear as a criminal.

' Enough, Mister Dereham. I know of Lady Howard's past since she told me everything. She is not guilty of what you are saying and even if it was the case, I have forgiven her when she explained it to me. You are a liar. And I cannot forgive you.'

Marina's eyes were iced.

' What will you do? Cut my head off?' He said with irony

' That could be easily arranged Monsieur! The king will know about this and I am certain he will agree with me. Francis Dereham, you are bannisehd from Court and taken to the Tower until the king my husband will decide about your future.'

Marina felt nothing but anger and hate for this man and for the first time, she wished the death of someone. Francis was taken to the Tower and through the whole castle, he was shouting that Katherine was a slut and Marina « the royal macquerelle ». She did not care at all.

' Mister Culpepper, tell me, how is Katherine?' She asked to the young man

' Very shocked Your Majesty, she has spent her day crying.'

' My poor sweet lady!'

' But she is not alone Majesty, her uncle, the Earl of Surrey, is with her, he never left her even for a second since he learnt the awful new.'

' She is lucky hat she was not raped by this horrible man! Please, tell her that she does not have to worry fopr her position, she will remain in my service, for now, I command her to rest. I hope with all my heart she will feel better.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

When Henry arrived at Court, he found it shocked. He did not know what happened until Charles said to him:

' A man tried to rape a lady in waiting to Her Majesty.'

' Is the Queen and this lady safe?'

' They are. The lady was saved by your groom, Thomas Culpepper.'

' Who was the lady?' Who, Charles?'

And when Henry learnt that it was Katherine, he felt as if a part of his heart was broken.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_A little message from the author:_

_First, I would like to thank everyone who sent me a review, all of them made my day and I am really happy that all of you liked my story. _

_Then, I am sorry for this chapter is a bit late since I am quite busy because of college. _


	9. Semper Eadem

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em> 

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 9: Semper eadem**_

Henry litteraly ran into Marina's rooms and his relief was the highest possible on Earth when he saw that she was alright.

' Marina, sweetheart, are you alright? Charles has just told me about that Dereham! Did he do something to you?'

' Well, except insulting me, he did nothing. The true victim, alas, is Lady Howard.'

The king sighed before asking what insult Dereham used against her.

' The great macquerelle.' She said with a smile

' Are you not anrgy at him? He insulted you, he will pay for this, I swear!'

' I am not angry because he insulted me. I am angry since he tried to rape on of my best friends. Poor Katherine...'

Marina couldn't help starting crying. She felt so guilty!

' I promised that no one would ever do harm towards her because of her past with the Dowager Duchess... And yet, it happened... I have failed her...'

Henry hugged softly Marina. He did not know what to think about Marina and Katherine's friendship. It still amazed him that Marina was that sinceer towards her, towards everybody.

' I want that Dereham to pay for what he has done.'

' And he will, I promise. Now, sweep away your tears, my love. Think of our children to come.'

Marina nodded.

About a week later, Dereham was judged and found guilty of an assault towards a lady in waiting to Her Majesty, Marina Tudor. He was also guilty of insult towards her sacred person. Therefore, he was condemned to be beheaded with an axe. When her uncle told her that, Katherine felt nothing. She did not feel pity, sadness or anything. He watched the execution and the people insulted Francis, calling him by every insult possible on this land. And somehow, Surrey felt less and less anger towards Dereham with every insult he heard. This man dared touch his niece! He did not know her much but he loved her deeply, she was the daughter he wished he had. A few days later, Marina met him at Court. He bowed.

' My Lord Surrey. Tell me, how is your niece, Lady Katherine? Is she better?'

The queen sounded trully concerned.

' Alas, Majesty, she is still under the shock. She managed to talk a bit by now but she still fears, even if this coward is now dead.'

' Can she revcieve visitors?'

' Yes she can. Mister Culpepper comes everyday. So does Lady Bulmer.'

Marina smiled.

' With them, My Lord, and with your kindness towards her, she will feel better in no time.'

' May God hear you Your Majesty.'

Marina did not know what to do. She didn't know if a Queen could visit a lady in waiting of hers. But she couldn't stay passive. So she started to write very often to Katherine. These letters, combiend with Culpepper's undying love, Joan's friendship and Surrey's kindness, Katherine came back to Court one month later.

' Lady Howard! Welcome back to our Court!' Henry greeted, happy to see her well again

Marina did not say anything but her smile was talking for her. It warmed the young lady's heart.

_XXXXXXXXX_

When Chapuys arrived to visit Lady Mary, she was with her sister. The little girl was admiring the dresses and jewels of her older sister. But something was bothering her, it was certain.

' Are you allowed to marry the Duke of Suffolk, Mary?' she asked

Mary seemed surprised by the question.

' Our father allowed it. Why?'

' Because I think you cannot. The Duke of Suffolk married once our aunt Margaret, did he not? And he is the father of our cousins. So, it is incest. And if you do incest... You'll end up just like my mother because of what she did... with Uncle George... And I don't want that to happen, I do'nt want to lose you, Mary!'

The young woman smiled to her sister, touched by the fact she cared for her and amazed by her intelligence.

' Our father has thought of it and he asked a great man of church to study the question. And this man allowed this marriage. Because even if the Duke of Suffolk married our aunt Margaret, he has no blood links with us. So it is not an incest. That's what he said.'

Elizabeth felt a wave of relief. Chapuys smiled to this.

' Alas for her, she is the daughter of the Great Whore. Poor child, she will have to live with this.' he thought

_XXXXXXXXX_

Marina and Henry were eating together. The king liked to be in her company. She told him she was starting to think about names for their children. Only boys names came to her mind.

' I would like one of them to be named Henry, after my father.' Henry said

' I have thought of this name as well, but after you.' She replied with a smile

It made him happy. And what was a true relief for him was that he knew Marina would never judge him. And she would never judge her predecessors.

' I have seen our little Elizabeth today. She was wearing her ring, it seems she loves it. You had a marvellous idea.'

' I am glad she likes it and that she is better now.'

' I have a surprise for you.'

Marina looked at her husband. She did not expect that, it made her happy. Some grooms brought a golden barge.

' This is a replica of the Bucentaur of Venise. Have you heard about it?'

' People of Venise use it to celebrate their union with the sea if I am not mistaken.'

' Indeed. And you will be on this barge along the Thames, the day of your coronation.'

Her coronation. Marina couldn't believe her ears, she thought she was dreaming. She whispered a faint « My God » and Henry could feel how much she was touched.

' Thank you, Henry.'

' You are very welcome. I want everyone to look at you. I want them to see how much I love you. I want them to see you the way I see you.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

This day was a special one, since Marina's pregnancy was now known by the whole Court. So, all the ambassadors from differents lands were here to congratulate the new parents.

' Vos Majestés, le roi François me charge de vous transmettre ses plus vives et ses plus sincères félicitations pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.'

' Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Marillac. Dites à votre maître que ma reine et moi sommes très touchés par ses vœux de bonheur.' Henry said

It was now Chapuys' turn.

' Your Majesties, the Emperor, my master, is overjoyed by this marvellous new and send you his love and best wishes.'

' Thank you master for those kind words.'

' My master has also a message for the queen.'

Even if she was surprised, Marina managed to remain calm, no one noticed what was going on in her mind.

' My master thanks you for everything that you have done for his beloved cousin, the Lady Mary.'

' Hacerle saber que fue una gran alegria para mi porque Lady Mary es una hija que amo con todo mi corazon. Honra a Espana y a Inglaterra.' Marina answered

Henry was a bit surprised by hearing spanish in his wife's mouth, it reminded him of Catherine. But he remembered what Charles told him about Marina, about her education. It made him proud, having such a clever wife. The audience was getting very long, it finished at the very beginning of the afternoon. The queen felt tired but she had duties and she wanted to honour them, even if she was with child. She had to go outside and give money to the poor. All of them looked at her as if she was a goddess, begging for her. She took her time, speaking to everyone. After all, she was their queen, she was somehow their mother. She came back two hours later. Usrula came to speak to her. She seemed a bit ill-at-ease.

' What is wrong, Lady Bryan?'

' Alas, Your Majesty, soon, I will have to leave.'

' Do you have any problems?'

The woman looked at her.

' I am carrying my husband's child.'

' This is an excellent new! I congratulate you and your husband, Sir Francis.'

Marina's joy warmed Ursula's heart.

' I thank you, Your Majesty.'

Katherine arrived when Ursula left.

' Your Majesty, here is your son, Prince Edward.'

The little boy arrived and bowed perfectly. Marina bowed back.

' Your Majesty, i have come here to thank you for the two fine horses you sent me.' He said

' I am very happy that you like them, Your Grace.'

' I also wish to thank my noble and illoustrious father for the jewels he sent me. But I was told he was busy.'

Marina felt a wave of sadness. Those words were learnt ones, even if he meant them. And the boy was looking down, sighing.

' Your Grace, I can assure you that your father, the King, will be overjoyed by your words for there is nothing more important to him than your happiness.'

' He must love me, for if he did not love me, he would not send me those fine gifts.'

The queen felt that there was something on her stepson's heart. She asked to her ladies to go out. Being careful with her children, she kneeled to the boy.

' Your Grace. I want you to know that in any matter, you can rely on me for I desire nothing more than your happiness, just like for your sisters. So, if one day you need anything, be certain that I will help you as much as I can.'

The silence felt upon the room. Marina was cretain that Edward would say nothing but he let drop a sentence.

' I miss my father.'

He decided to go on.

' I know he loves me, that he does everything in his power to protect me. And I know that as heir to the trhone, I must submit myself to the rules. But I miss my father! Even Elizabeth sees him more than me! I would like to see him as much as he sees my sisters! For nothing in the world would please me more than spending time with my father. Or maybe... he does not wish to see me.'

Marina was shocked.

' Why do you think so? I am certain that he would spend more time with you if he could.'

' Because I killed my mother. I should not have been born. If I hadn't been born, my mother would be still alive and he would me still happy.'

It was too much for Marina. She hugged soflty the young boy.

' How could he be better without you? He is so happy that you are alive! You are very special to him and I am certain that this happiness is greater than the pain he felt when he lost your mother, Queen Jane. I beg you Your Grace, forget this awful idea. Jane Seymour's death was God's will. You are not guilty. And I promise you to talk with His Majesty and try to convince him to spend more time with you.'

The boy finally smiled.

' Thank you... Mother.'

_**To be continued**_


	10. To the future

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter10: To the future**_

It became an habit for Henry to join Marina whenever he had the occasion to do so. He loved to be with her. And he was impatient to see their babies, even if Marina was only at her third month of pregnancy. He took her for a walk, being very careful, he did not want het to lose their children. He found her as regal as ever, wearing a brown gown with a silver necklace. She greeted him with a smile, as she always did.

' Yesterday must have been hard for you. How are you feeling today, Sweetheart?'

' I feel very well, Husband. And I have had the pleasure of recieving our son, Edward. He thanks you for the gifts you sent him.'

Henry smiled. He loved his son deeply and imagining his smile on his face always made the king's day. Marina waited for the guards to be a bit away from them before explaining to the king what was going on with Edward. And it horrified the man. He felt terrible. Was he a bad father? He hurt his eldest daughter, neglected his second one and he made his son depressed. If he remained away from the boy, it was because he had business of state of course but, he feared to give him some illness since he was not healthy.

' What can I do ?' He asked to hiw wife

' He said that he desires to see you more, to spend time with you. Try to do things with him. I don't really know what though. He is too young to go on a hunt. Maybe you could play with him, go out with him, show him your realm. And talk to him. About Queen Jane.'

It was simple and yet it was certainly the most effective. He kissed his wife.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Charles visited the Queen's room. He bowed deeply to the young woman.

' Your Majesty, I have come as a future son-in-law to ask for his mother's blessing.'

It made Marina smile. She could be Charles' daughter!

' Arise Your Grace. I give you my blessing freely. As I give you my love. I just ask you to give to my dear daughter Mary the happiness she deserves.'

' I promise to Your Majesty that I will do the impossible for that.'

Marina understood a bit what was going on in Charles'mind. She listened to Court's gossip about heresy, religion, and the story of Charles' ex wife being a lutherian while her husband and stepchildren were catholics had shocked her. She understood that Charles would let Mary practicing her religion freely. And she had the desire to be a good queen when she arrived, so she learnt all that she could about the most important people at Court. She knew about Charles' past, how he made Wolsey fall, that he remained by Queen Catherine's side, his friendship with Eustace Chapuys. She knew that Mary would be happy with him.

' I trust you Your Grace. And so does my husband the king.'

' It honours me Your Majesty.'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Three months later_

' We are gathered here to join in Holy Matrimony thism an and this woman, under the eyes of God. If anyone is against this union, he may speak now or remain silent for eternity.'

Henry looked at his daughter. He was so proud of her! She looked so beautiful! Mary was wearing a purple gown with a collar made of gold and subies. Her hair was curled and down, her tiara was like the collar. She seemed so happy! He looked quickly to Elizabeth, who was wearing a lovely green gown, her bodice decorated with flowers, her red hair down. Edward was standing next to her, he was wearing a black outfil with the collar he offered him. Henry did what Marina adviced him to do and he had to admit he loved that. His relationship with him warmed up, he seems trully happy and now, his son knew that he was not his mother's murderer. Marina was by his side. She looked trully happy for Mary and Charles, a smile on her face, her right hand upon her swollen belly. Her pregnancy was tiring but she would not have missed this wedding for nothing in this world.

Finally, Lady Mary Tudor became Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk, beloved daughter of Henry VIII, king of England, Ireland and France, Head of the Church of England and Defender of the faith and of Marina Tudor, née de Champagne, Queen of England. Henry planned magnificent celebrations for this event, legitimate daughter or not. The king looked at his daughter, dancing with her husband. He realized that Mary was a grown woman. He always saw her as a little girl, his pearl, he did not want her to grow up. But he knew she was going to be alright with Charles. And he knew that Mary was going to make Charles happy.

' They are just perfect together, don't you think Henry?' Marina asked

' Indeed they are. And so are you.' He answered, kissing her hand.

The couple looked at Edward, dancing with Elizabeth.

' You know, Sweetheart, I really thank God for this marriage, for since you arrived in England, everything in my life got better. My family's life, my leg... You are an Angel sent by God.'

' And I thank God for giving me such a loving husband and such marvelloud children, alive and to come. And I thank Mister Cromwell. I would like to honour him.'

' How so?'

' With your permission, I would like him to be one of our children's godfather.'

This idea made Henry remembrerd that he honoured Wolsey by making him Mary's godfather. Why not after all?

' You have my permission, my love.'

Edward Seymour heard them. Cromwell was back in the king's good graces. He got higher than before. And he was going to be linked to the royal family. Secretly, he prayed for Marina's babies to be all daughters. Henry would divorce her and Cromwell would fall. He sighed. Was it so important after all? Jane gave the king Edward. The Seymours would always be linked to the Tudors. They would always be in the highest families of England. And his wife, Anne, was pregnant. He was certain that the child was his. By playing too much, he could lose everything and this baby would live in poverty. It was time to be a bit more adult.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mary and Charles arrived in Suffolk one week later and the new Mrs Brandon finally met her stepchildren. Eleanor was regal, she looked like Margaret but yet, she had Charles' eyes. Frances had more from Charles and Henry was definitly a little Charles Brandon. They greeted her properly. They immediately got on well. Mary felt she was going to feel at ease in Suffolk. Her husband assured her that if she did not want to, he would not force her in sexual intercourses.

' Consider yourself as Queen of Suffolk.' He told her

' You are my husband, so you are the king of Suffolk and I must obey to your orders.' She replied

' No, it is different here. It is not a kingdom but a queendom, so I must follow your orders.'

She did not feel ready for this part of her marriage but she prayed God to be one day ready, because she wanted to thank Charles for his kindness towards her. She wanted to thank him with a baby.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The whole Court was quite amazed. The Queen was with child, she could not give herself to her husband, and yet, the king did not take a mistress. Henry did not feel any need for it. He went to see her, to tell her that he was going out with Edward on a ride, so she did not have to worry if she searched for him and did not find him. She was embroidering sheets for the babies, with the Tudors' symbols.

' Be careful on your road.' She softly adviced

' We will, my love. I asked Cromwell to visit you.'

Marina nodded. Henry left her and Cromwell arrived about one hour later. She got up to great him. He bowed.

' My Lord.'

' Your Majesty. His Majesty the king asked me to come about your coronation.'

' You may speak.'

' The preparations are going very well. His majesty thinks it would be better for you to be crowned about two months after the birth of your children.'

' It is very well. Thank you Mister Cromwell.'

' His Majesty also told me that you desired to speak to me.'

Marina sat, feeling tired.

' I beg you to forgive me, Mister Cromwell.'

' It is natural Your Majesty.'

' Indeed, I wanted to speak to you. I never had the chance to thank you for everything that you have done for our marriage and for our happiness. I want to honour you.'

Cromwell felt pleased, but a bit ill-at-ease, he did nothing more than his job.

' My husband and I would like you to be one of our children's godfather.'

It left the secretary speechless. Godfather to a prince or a princess of England!

' I would be more than honoured and happy to be one of your children's godfather. I thank Your Majesties.'

Marina smiled and Cromwell left. She felt her children kicking. She put her hands upon her belly.

' I can't wait to see you, my precious loves.' She whispered


	11. God is all love

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 11: God is all love**_

' Her Grace, Lady Mary Brandon, Your Majesty.'

Mary bowed deeply in front of her father.

' Mary, my sweet pearl! How are you? And your husband, does he treat you well? Are you happy in Suffolk?' Henry asked, impatient to hear from the Brandons

' We are all very well and I am more than happy, I could not have a more respectful husband. I thank again Your Majesty.' Mary answered, trully touched by this concern

' Why are you thanking me Mary? Is not it a father's duty to make sure that his daughters are well and happy in their lives?'

Such a question surprised Mary. Not so long ago, it seemed that her father did not care that much for his girls. But when Marina arrived, everything changed in a better way. Mary thought that her stepmother was what England needed the most.

' How is Her Majesty? I hope she is not too bad because of her pregnancy.' She asked

' The Queen is very well, impatient to see our children. Your brother, Edward, is with her. He could not wait to give her the surprise he made for her.'

It made the young lady smile. Edward and Elizabeth were for a long time the only ray of light in her sad life. But her father gave her a new sun.

' And what about you Mary? Are you thinking of having a child soon?'

Mary froze. Of course. A child. She wanted to have one but she feared so much! She respected her husband but she did not feel ready. She had a huge chance, Charles understood her well.

' My husband and I are thinking of a baby, though Charles told me not to pressure myself with this matter, he wants me to adjust myself to my new life. We shall see afterwards.'

Henry thought it was very wise. Nothing at all could have angered him this day. There was only good news. First, Thomas Culpepper was officially engaged to Katherine. There was rumors that she was already pregnant by him but it was rumors after all. More important, a famous and talented astrologist came to see Marina and he predicted for them two sons and a daughter. Even if he was overjoyed, he decided to not to take this too seriously. An astrologist predicted that Elizabeth was to be a boy. But he did not say it to his wife, she looked so happy when she knew she was carrying two dukes.

' I am going to have lunch with Her Majesty, would you like to come Mary? Surely she will be delighted. And I am almost certain that Elizabeth and Edward will be there. A meal with my entire family.'

' It will be very pleasant.'

Father and daughter made their way to Marina's rooms. When they arrived, Edward was showing to his stepmother the poem he wrote for her in French.

' I did it myself, with no help!' The young boy said, very proud of him.

' This is trully good, you can be proud of you Your Grace! I thank you with all my heart!'

' I'll do one for each my siblings!'

Edward looked trully happy, he smiled more and more. Elizabeth was reading the poem with Marina.

' It is very well done Edward.' She congratulated

' It seems that our son is to be a great French speaker.' Henry said with a smile.

All of the three people got up and bowed, Marina did the best she could in her condition.

' We will eat in family today.' The king announced

Marina smiled to this idea. They all sat around the table. Edward was at his father's side, on Henry's right. On his left was Mary. Elizabeth was on Edward's right and Marina facing her husband. Henry asked to Elizabeth and Edward to tell him about their day. It was delightful for him. Then, Mary was asked to tell about her new life with Charles.

' I cannot wait to have my nephew in my arms!' Edward said playfully.

' And if it was a niece Edward, would you be hapy?' Elizabeth asked

' Of course! I would love her the same way I would love a boy.'

Mary laughed a bit, Edward was so innocent! Henry took it very well, after all, the question was by far intelligent.

' Have you thought about names Sweetheart?' Henry asked to his wife

' Indeed. I think our firstborn son should be named Henry.'

Henry nodded before asking for the name of the second boy.

' I am not certain it is a royal name but I like the sound of it though.' She hesitated

' Do share.'

' I was thinking of Lloyd.'

' Indeed, it is not very common, but after all, we aren't common as well, are we? Prince Lloyd Tudor. It sounds great for me. And if it pleases you to name him Lloyd, then, he shall be named this way.'

Marina smiled, thanking him.

' May I ask a question, Your Majesty?' Mary asked

' Of course, Mary.'

' Did you think of a name for a girl?'

' Eleanor.'

Quite obvious.

' It may surprise you but I also have a name in mind Sweetheart.' Henry declared

It stunned Mary and Elizabeth. Their father, thinking of a baby girl?

' I was thinking of naming our daughter Harmony. Since everything here got better and are harmonious since you arrived.'

' This is lovely. If it is your desire, she shall be known as Harmony. It sounds very good to me.'

Henry called with a small move of his hand a servant who brought him a letter.

' I have a surprise for you, Marina.' He declared, showing her the paper.

When she read it, a bright smile of happiness came to her face.

' This is marvellous!'

' As promised, an alliance shall be formed with France and Francis is to come. He wants to see you.'

The young queen could not be more happy. Francis, her brother of heart was to be in England! No word could come in her mouth.

_XXXXXXXXX_

' Cromwell!' Henry yelled at his secretary who stopped and bowed.

' Majesty?'

Henry walked a bit with him.

' Francis is to come here, I want you to organize the whole thing! It must be luxuous, honnouring France and my beloved Queen. '

' I will do whatever it takes.'

Bishop Gardiner arrived.

' Your Grace?'

' Your Majesty, heresy has spread to Her Majesty's household.'

' Who is guilty?'

' Lady Joan Bulmer, one of Her Majesty's ladies in waiting.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

The death warrant against Joan Bulmer shocked Katherine and Marina. Joan, a lutherian? Marina never understood why it was so important. Catholics, lutherians, what was the difference? They all loved God and wanted to serve him. Religious executions, as far as she was concerned, always broke people's lives, it made sadness and anger survive through years. She wanted to try to save Joan but when she was still in France, waiting for her departure, she was told not to meddle into Henry's affairs, especially when it came to religion. After all, it killed Anne Boleyn.

' Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.'

She had to try. Joan was a kind girl, obediant and hard-working. This was why she sent to her husband a request.

« […] _I beg Your Gracious Majesty to spare Lady Joan Bulmer, who always served me with the deepest respect and always gave me a complete satisfaction. »_

Henry did not know how to react. Marina wasn't the kind of capricious girl at all, it was very rare that she asked for someting. And he spared Catherine Brooks after all. But heresy was a serious matter. He feread that if he spared to many lutherians, heresy was going to spoil his realm. What was Marina's point of view? It seemed she gave him an answer in her writing.

« _Lutherians, Catholics, what is the difference? They all love God and want to serve him. They are convinced that there is but one Jesus Christ. All the rest are details and interpretations. _»

He decided to pay her a visit to have a talk with her. He knew that was the expression of a kind heart but he wanted to know what she thought.

' I have recieved your request. You know, you could have told me at dinner.'

' I did not want to spoil your resting time with matter of religion.'

He smiled, that was very sweet of her.

' Can you explain me this sentence?'

Marina read it.

' I know how much religion matters to you, as I know that there is a kind of religous war in our realm. And I do believe it is destroying England. People are certainly fearing. God certainly does not want such a thing since he is all love.'

' In your opinion, what should we do?'

' We should stop burning lutherians. We should accept them. Luther's ideas made their way into people's mind, even if we loathe it. I think we should tolerate them, letting them practice their faith freely as long as they are discreet and respectful towards Catholics. It would bring a moment of peace. But Catholics should be respectful to Lutherians as well. Both should be equal, since we are all God's children.'

Trying to bring stabily and peace through sweetnes and tolerance? That was bold but quite clever.

' Your kind heart and your tolerance are incredible.'

Marina blushed, saying that she just tried to follow God's command through the Bible.

' Your idea is quite new but it worths a try. We shall call this law the law of Queen Marina. And Joan shall be forgiven.'

' Thank you, Henry.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry's new law shocked a lot of hard Catholics. How could the queen think that? Her arguments were valid and she appread as the kindest queen England had. But still... Nevertheless, they did not expect the Lady Mary to support Marina, who she called « The most human and kind Queen on Earth. ». Lutherians kept in the Tower were released and forgiven and they all swore loyalty to Henry. The king had found new caring subjets. In the whole realm, Marina was seen as an angel of sweetness, no queen was so beloved since Catherine of Aragon. The high catholics members of the Council had to submit. The Pope himself declared that Marina was admirable.

' Girls are not as useless as we thought when it came to political affairs.' Henry conclued, facing this triumph.

XXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, add this story under story alert or in their favourites, it made my day. Since I am not sure to update more for this story this month, I wish a merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you. Thank you for all.


	12. Miracles

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 12: Miracles**_

Thanks to the Queen Marina's law, Henry had new caring and loyal subjets among the protestant faction. Alas, the Catholic's one declared that Marina was nothing more than a heretic, who bewitched the king. How could it be otherwise? She made sure this law was accepted by the Parliament and she even befriended her husband's ex whore! Henry had just one desire, to throw them all to the Tower and execute them for treason but he remembered Marina's words. And this event would make her sad.

' With your permission Father, I think I have an idea. But I would like to be allowed to speak frankly.' Mary said to him while he was speaking to her.

' Go on, Sweetheart.'

He decided to trust her. Women were not made to rule but he realized that very often, they had good ideas.

' I will write an open letter and will publish it throughout England to defend the Queen. They will listen. I'm sure of it.'

' Why is it so?'

' Because for them, I am my mother's heir. And my mother is still their queen.'

Henry hated this. But this statement was true, he knew it. Catherine was a symbol for the Catholic faction. And they saw in Mary a bit of Catherine. He allowed Mary to try. If they were so faithful to Catherine and the child of her blood, they would submit. All he wanted was to read it first before publishing it. A few days after, all over England, people were gathered to listen to a reader who had in his hands a letter from Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk, beloved daughter of King Henry.

_To my dearest people of England_

_I know that some of you are more than eager to get rid of the law Queen Marina created and to continue into your persecutions towards the protestant faction. Some of them say they are acting in my name and in the name of God. This is why I command you to stop this unlawful rebellion towards a queen who is only desirous to the wellfare of this realm! I write this on my own free will and conscience. The Queen's arguments are valid. We are all God's children, we are all convinced that there is just one Jesus Christ, as long as we all love him and his heir, the way we show our love to him is a mere detail to him, since he is pleased to see that we are thinking of him. And it certainly breaks God's heart to see his children killing each other in his name. This slaughter must stop at once. The Queen wants her people to be on an equal foot. If any catholic should continue this bloody quest, saying that it is for the Lady Mary, I would be sad and displeased. Moreover, I would disknow this person. For I agree with the queen. Let us enjoy together this merciful hand that our queen proposes us._

It had a huge impact on the persecutions, it almost stopped at once.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry did Marina a huge favor. She was expected to give birth at any time, so she would have entered the period of confinement, but he knew how excited she was to see Francis. And Francis told him by letters his desire to see her. So he told her she could stay. In exchange, she promised him to be very careful and he saw that she meant it. She did not dance, she made no extra on food or wine, she immediately sat or retire when she felt ill-at-ease. She did everything in her power to protect the children that were in her belly. He was eating with her as usual when he announced her he hired for her all the best physicians of England money could buy. They would be at her service day and night, discreetly of course. The birth of three royal children worthed it. And her life as well. He did not want to made the same mistake he did with Jane. He saw her shivering a bit, he guessed something was wrong. He asked the grooms and ladies to go out.

' What is wrong, my darling?' He asked softly

' I'm scared Henry... I know I should not be but it is beyond my control... I'm not fearing the pain but... What if I cannot give birth to them?'

Henry rose up and he kneeled next to her, sweeping her tears away.

' Everything will be alright, Sweetheart. We have the best physicians here. And you are very strong. Everything will go smoothly. You do not need to worry. You will give birth to our sons without any problems. And if it is God's will to send us daughters, I will be pleased as well, because he sent me the jewel of his heaven to be my wife.'

He kissed his wife who smiled.

' I'm sorry, I've been silly.'

' No. You have been thoughtful for the wellfare of our children.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

Francis arrived about two weeks after Mary's letter was heard by the catholics. He was going to be first secreetly welcomed by the king and he would dine with the royal couple. The following day, he would be officially presented to the royal family. He was really impatient to see Marina.

' François! Bienvenue en Angleterre, cher frère!' Henry greeted him when he entered onto the king's household before heading together to Marina's appartments.

When he saw Marina, he was shocked. Then it was true! It was no dream! His little Marina was truly with child! Marina wanted to run and hug him but she acted as a queen had to be, but her joy was obvious.

' Votre Majesté.' She greeted him, bowing her head

' Ma très chère soeur!' He said

She was gorgeous, it was obvious that she was happy in England. All of them sat around a magnificent table, full of food, fruits, wine... Henry wanted his guest to be amazed by England. About two hours later, Marina retired, felling exhausted. Henry kissed her before asking Culpepper to escort Marina to her rooms. Francis kissed her on the cheek, bidding her a good night. The two kings were all alone.

' You know, Francis, I am very grateful to you. I could never thank you enough for letting Marina becoming my wife. She is what my realm and what my family needed. Thanks to her, everything gets better.' Henry confessed

' I'm glad to hear that both of you are very happy. I was told that Marina was a very loving stepmother. It did not surprise me at all. She lost her mother at a very young age. I think she wants to give to others what she did not have.' Francis replied

Henry smiled to this.

' There is something I was very eager to ask to you. What will you do if Marina gives you only daughters?'

Henry looked at Francis directly in the eyes. He saw that the king of France was serious. Ready to protect Marina if he went mad. What teh hell was he thinking of him? That he was a monster? It was true that one of his wives did not have a marvellous fate but still! He did not have her condemned because she did not bear him a son but because she betrayed him, committing treason with her body! He did not do it with a happy heart! Was it the way every prince of Europe see him? As a man who destroyed his wives when they did not gave him an heir? His marriage to Catherine was unlawful in the eye of God, Anne betrayed him, Jane was taken away by God, Anne of Cleves was not completely free from her engagement to the Duke of Lorraine's son! It was not like he wanted to be married five times! He managed to calm down before answering:

' If Marina gives me three daughters, I will be happy. I do not care about genders. I have already an heir. My only desire is to have her recovering well from childbirth. Her pregnancy is a dangerous one. All I want is her to survive. Because I love her. I do love her. I do not know how I would do without her. Of course, if she gives me one or many sons, I will be happy. But Marina is what matters to me. More than the sexs of these babies.'

Francis could feel how sincere Henry was.

' I am very happy and relieved to hear you saying that. I gave you one of France's greatest jewels. Treasure it. No, excuse me, I should have said: Continue to treasure it.'

Henry had a smile.

_XXXXXXXXX_

' His Majesty, Francis the First, King of France!'

Everyone bowed to the king as he walked through the hall to join Marina. She looked regal, she was made to be queen. Her gown was sober but beautiful.

' Votre Majesté, c'est un honneur pour moi que de pouvoir fouler la terre anglaise.' Francis said, bowing.

' Vous êtes le bienvenu parmi nous, cher François! Permettez moi de vous présenter à mes enfants!'

She took him to her stepchildren.

' Laissez moi vous présenter mon fils, le prince Edward.'

The boy bowed to the king of France.

' Votre Majesté, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Angleterre et à la cour du roi, mon père. Je prie Dieu que votre séjour vous apporte joie et profit.' Edward said in an almost perfect French

' Your Highness is very kind to me and I thank you for your warm welcoming. Your French is admirable.' Francis replied, smiling, thinking that Edward was cute.

' I have been practicing.' the child confessed with a smile.

Then, Marina took him to Mary. Francis did not recognize her at first. He met her only once, when she was a child. He had a woman in front of him, a very beautiful woman, full of grace and dignity.

' Voici ma fille, Lady Mary.'

' Votre Majesté.' Mary greeted

Francis smiled to her.

' Lady Mary. You have grown to be a very beautiful woman. Just like your mother. I was told many good things about you. I am very happy to see you again.'

' Your Majesty is too kind.'

Francis noticed a ring on her finger. He knew that she was married. To the duke of Suffolk. He liked him. As far as he could remember, he was a polite man, very funny and clever. And trustable. Henry could not have chosen a better husband for her. Finally, Marina took him to Elizabeth. And the child looked painfully like her poor mother.

' Puis-je vous présenter ma seconde fille, Lady Elizabeth?'

' Votre Majesté. C'est un très grand honneur pour moi que de vous rencontrer et j'en remercie Dieu.' Elizabeth said fluently.

' You are very kind Lady Elizabeth. Like your sister, I have heard good things about you. It is a pleasure for me to meet you as well.'

Then, Francis turned to Marina.

' Votre Majesté a une famille merveilleuse et des enfants formidables. Je souhaite à la lignée des Tudors de prospérer car quand on voit les vertus de ses héritiers, l'on sait que l'Angleterre ne saurait être en de meilleures mains.'

Everyone applaused to this. After this, Henry planned magnificient parties, with music, singers, plays... And when he saw Mary dancing with Charles, Edward speaking with Francis in an almost perfect French, he felt proud. And incredibly happy. A united family. That was what he was searching for. He took Marina's hand and kissed it. He noticed that Elizabeth was watching the dances and he saw how much she was eager to join the dancers.

' My daughter, would you grant me the favor of having your hand for this dance?' He asked with a smile.

The little girl happily agreed and the court could see its king having fun with his precious Bessie. It was just sweet and lovely. Until the queen's waters broke.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Everything went fast. The queen was taken to her chambers where her ladies and the physicians attended her. Mary was with her, she wanted to be a comfort to her. And she was amazed by Marina's courage. She never gave up.

' Push Your Majesty! You are doing very well!'

Marina felt a wave of pain and let a cry going out of her throat.

' The pain is nothing! It is for England! For my children! For Henry!'

She could not gave up. She was a Tudor. A Tudor never gave up.

Henry was in his room, Francis by his side. The French was silently praying for Marina's health. They both knew it was going to be a long time before the babies came.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_September, the tenth of 1542_

Katherine ran as fast as she could to get her king. When she entered, Henry immediately got up. You could read on his face how much he was worried.

' Well, Lady Howard?'

' Your Majesty, the Queen is safely delivered and the physicians are certain of a full and safe recovery.'

Henry sighed in relief. It was a miracle!

' Thank you God!' He whispered

' Her Majesty the Queen has blessed England with two princes and a princess who are all healthy.'

' I have three sons and three daughters now?'

' Yes Your Majesty. You have three sons and three daughters!'

Henry burst into laugh. With Francis and Katherine, he went to see Marina. She looked exhausted but she was smiling. He kissed her on the lips. Then, the babies were introduced to their father.

' The Queen's firstborn.'

It was a strong little boy.

' I name thee Henry, Duke of York. May God bless you my sweet little boy.' Henry said, kissing the bay on his forehead.

Then, he was given Marina's second child. A daughter, who was quite stron for a girl.

' Our little princess Harmony. May you have your mother's virtues, child.'

He kissed her as well before having in his arms the third and last one. A son. He was the smallest of them.

' Our little Duke of Pembroke, my son, prince Lloyd.'

He kissed him.

' May you all enjoy a long healthy life.'

Then he took his wife's hand.

' It is the most beautiful gift you offered me, Sweetheart. I could never thank you enough.'

Marina saw that Henry was sincere. She had his heart and love. All over England, bells rang. Its people knew that the queen was safely delivered and that she gave to them a new princess and two princes to love.


	13. Small means of redemption

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 13: Small means of redemption**_

The royal church was full of crowd, the whole court was here to attend to the christening of the new royal children. Anne of Cleves carried Harmony, Elizabeth carried Henry and Katherine carried Lloyd. Next to them were the godfathers: Thomas Cromwell for Henry, Francis for Harmony and Charles for Lloyd. Henry and Marina hesitated a lot for the third godfather, they did not know who to name between Charles, who always had a special place in Henry's heart, and Edward. Henry wanted to honour Charles but he did not want to be unfair to Edward since his sisters both had a godchild. But the child had a marvellous answer to this problem.

' The Duke of Suffolk should be the third godfather. He is Papa's friend. And he is so kind to my sister Mary! It dos not matter if I am not a godfather. I am already the babies' older and loving brother. It is enough for me.'

Charles was so honoured and touched by Edward's gift that he sent him presents and a letter to thank him. The kid was more than pleased.

Cranmer blessed the children who were then taken to their mother. For everyone, it was a miracle that she was still alive, in good health and, in the physicians' opinion, still fertile.

Katherine's wedding to Thomas Culpepper took place a week after the christening. Marina could not attend since she was ordered to remain in bed but she sent to them luxurious presents. She was told that Katherine's belly was starting to show. And it also seemed that the Earl of Surrey, who took Katherine to the altar, looked like a proud father. It made the queen smile.

Henry paid regular visits to his wife. He often found her looking after their children. He always made sure not to bother her with his problems but it was as if she could read his mind. She always guessed what was wrong. So, even in bed, Marina helped him as she could. Henry surprised himself, he hated to speak of matter of state with his wives. Catherine was in favour of Spain, Anne in favour of France, they always tried to put their ideas in his mind. He loathed that impression of being these women's puppet. So, he decided not to involve his wife in this. But with Marina, it was different. He knew she would never judge him. She listened, gave her opinion but never tried to force him to accept it. It was relaxing.

' Something is bothering you, Henry. I can see it.'

' It is an old matter of state. The Catholic faction again. They keep asking for the monasteries to be restored.'

' It is because they considered them to be like a second house where they could find comfort and help. I do not think restoring them would be a good idea but maybe a small mean of reconciliation could ease them.'

' What are you thinking of?'

Henry listened to Marina's idea to convert the desolved monasteries into place for education for the people. They would be still under the control of state but they would be as useful as they were before Henry's reformation. It made him smile a bit. It would please both of them.

' Why not? I shall think of it.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

About a month after the birth of her babies, Marina was perfectly well. She enjoyed being with her children. And het stepchildren had been just sweet with their new siblings. Mary and Elizabeth sent clothes they made themselves for their new brothers and sister and Edward always stared at them with a loving look when he visited his stepmother. Henry visited them almost every day. Marina watched him taking in his arms each baby, hugging him or her softly and saying to him or her the sweetest words.

Francis left when he was certain that Marina was going to be okay. He was serene, he knew that his beloved sister of heart was happy in England, that Henry would not hurt her. Before leaving, he offered innumerable gifts to the new parents and to the whole family. The most beautiful one was peace between the two countries.

At the end of the month, Henry announced to Marina that the babies were to be established in their own castle, in the country. She was expecting it. But it hurt her. She tried to ease her pain by thinking that it was for their own good, for their health, that she would be given reports about them and that she would see them during progresses or on visits. She knew that Court was no place for young children. And she assumed that if it was hard for her, it was certainly painful for Henry as well.

_XXXXXXXXX_

' We have many things to discuss, Thomas.' Henry said to Cromwell.

The secretary was standing in front of his king, who was sitting on a chair, his leg was hurting him a bit.

' How are the preparation for the queen's coronation?'

' They are going well Your Majesty. The people seem excited to see their new queen. She is quite loved.'

' I'm glad she is. The queen is my ray of light. I want them to love her as I love her.'

Cromwell smiled to this. He was relieved. The king loved his wife. The marriage was a true success.

' I want to create an Act of Succession.' Henry suddenly announced

' Majesty?'

' Thanks to the queen, my family is united. I want to make a small thing to prove to everyone that it is not just appearances. Here is how I see it.'

Henry took a piece of paper and wrote.

' My heir shall be Edward, my first son. If he dies childless, the crown will go to my son Henry and then to Lloyd. After him will come Harmony, my sole legitimate daughter, and after her, my illegitimate daughters, Mary and Elizabeth. And if, God forbids it, Elizabeth shall die childless, the crown will pass to the children of Charles Brandon and of my late sister Margaret. The succession shall remain open if the queen gives me more children. When I die, it will be closed the way it is. What is your opinion about this?'

' I think it is a good idea, Your Majesty.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

Mary adjusted herself well to her life in Suffolk. Her stepchildren were kind to her and Charles was full of attention. She was quite happy in this simple but calm and healthy life. Nevertheless, a part of her still feared. Her husband did not force her into anything, she was grateful to him but she was afraid that if she did not give him a son, he would get rid of her, just like her father did to her mother. And even if she became pregnant, it was not certain that the baby would be a boy. Sometimes, Chapuys visited her. Charles did not see why he should keep the ambassador away, he had been a true help for Mary.

' My lady, you must not fear. The duke is a respectable man, he will never do that to you. He respects you too much. And he has a son already.'

' A woman must give an heir to her husband, must she not? I'm so afraid! What if I give hm a daughter? What if I have what my mother had?'

The old man hugged soflty his princess. He felt bad for « su pequena princesa ». She went through so many horrible things and because of that, she was living in fear.

' Lady Mary, I am certain that the duke of Suffolk will never do that to you. He respects you as he respected your mother.'

Mary felt a bit better.

' There are rumors at court. It seems that the queen convinced the king to convert the monasteries into places for education.'

The young womn raised her head, she did not expect that.

' It appears that they would be still under the control of the state but they would be as useful to the people as before the reformation.'

Mary could not believe it. It was not the restoration they were hoping for, but this was a small mean of reconciliation.

' If this project can be done, it would be marvellous for civil peace in this realm.'

' Indeed, Your Highness. And there is another rumor. You are to be restored to the sucession.'

Mary was stunned and she coumd not do anything but whispering a small « My God » before fainting.

_XXXXXXXXX_

' Did you hear what this French belly said? The monasteries are to be restored and the bastard daughters of the king as well!' Anne Seymour almost shouted to her husband

For her, a convinced protestant, it was just too much.

' Anne, you should be grateful to the queen and to one of those bastard daughters as you call them. Thanks to them, protestants are not persecuted anymore.'

' Do you take her side? She will destroy all that was done! And Cromwell! He must be desperate to see that the queen is a catholic!'

It was too much for Edward. He remained calm, he did not want to hurt Anne or their baby but she went too far.

' Sit down and listen. You must understand that we played the game and lost it! We are already lucky! Thanks to my _catholic_ sister, who died in childbirth, we are linked to the Tudors forever! We are part of the royalty! The next king of England will be a Seymour! The French belly as you call her is working for the peace of this realm! For before she arrived, we cannot say that the protestant faction was that happy! To tell you the truth, I'm quite glad that Cromwell was spared and gave to the king this wife! Just look at all that she has done! Don't you think that life is better now? And I will tell you one more thing, I will not do anything again her, because I do not want to make the child you carry lose what belongs to him.'

It calmed Anne right away.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry enjoyed his last meal with his family. The next day, Edward was to be leaving to his establishement. Everyone was in Marina's rooms, by order of Henry, since she was still told to rest by her physicians. He remained silent for a moment, looking at what he had. Marina and Mary were talikng happily, Edward was proudly showing to Elizabeth what he learnt, their siblings sleeping in their craddles. This was what he desired from tha deep of his heart. A family like his parents had before. He realized that he almost destroyed this dream by making Mary and Elizabeth bastards.

' I have an announcement to make.' He said.

They turned their attention to him.

' I have established an Act of Succession, naming Edward as my first heir, then his brothers, Henry and Lloyd. Then comes Harmony. And I have decided that Mary and Elizabeth were to be inclued in the line of succession as well. '

Marina thought that it was a marvellous idea, she smiled to this.

Mary realized that she was a princess once again. She was after Harony, but still, she was considered as a princess again. Her father proved by this small mean that he still loved her and considered her as his. Elizabeth could not believe her ears. She was to be treated as Henry's daughter, not as a traitor's one. Her father was recognizing her as his. She managed not to show it but she wanted to cry tears of relief, joy, happiness. Both of them thanked them father, he could feel how touched they were. He knew it could not erase completely what he had done to them. But he had to do what was in his powers to show that he was sorry. They were not boys, but he loved them.

Just like any father loves his children. No matter the gender.


	14. Behind her smile

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 14: Behind her smile**_

This day was quite a hard one for the young queen of England. Ursula left to her house in the country to give birth to her child. Marina had finally met Francis Bryan on this occasion and she found the man a bit scary. She did not show it though. And above all, it was the fateful day when her children were to be established in their own castle. Henry found one near Hatfield. Marina kissed her babies' foreheads, trying to hold back the tears she wanted to cry. Henry was here with her and he took her in his arms to ease her. She tried to think that they were going to be okay but it was beyond her control and her tears rolled silently on her cheeks.

On the afternoon, even if she was with her ladies, Marina felt lonely for the first time since she married Henry. Elizabeth went back to Hatfield, Edward to Windsor. Only Mary stayed because her husband was needed by Henry's side. She noticed then that Katherine was looking at her, it seemed that she wanted to tell her something but because of court's rules, she could not unless she was invited to.

' What is it Katherine?'

Marina looked at her, she looked still like a child but her belly was proving the contrary. And she realized that she missed being pregnant. Was it because her babies were sent away this day? She did not know.

' Your Majesty... My husband and I would like to ask you a favour...'

' Which one?'

' We would be honoured if Your Majesty agreed to be our child's godmother.'

' It would be an honour for me, sweet Katherine. Do you have a name in mind already?'

Katherine smiled, quite proud.

' If it is a girl, we want to call her Elizabeth. To honour the king's mother, grandmother and daughter. If it is a boy, we think of William.'

The queen smiled to this. Katherine always had the best way to light up her day. Thanks to her and to her activities, she did not really think of what happened in the morning. But when dinner time arrive, for the very first time, Henry did not come to meet her. And she could not help thinking that something happened.

Three days later, it was the same thing. Henry did not come. That scared her. So she decided to check herself what was going on. She did not notice that everyone bowed when she walked through the corridors. She found Charles Brandon leaving Henry's office.

' My lord, I'm quite glad to meet you.' Marina said in relief

' Majesty?'

' Something happened to my husband, did it not?'

She looked at him directly in the eyes. She saw surprise in it. Something did happen.

' Answer me.'

' It is the king's leg, Your Majesty. The ulcer has burst again and it gives the king a terrible fever. It... It had been quite a surprise for his physicians and ourselves, since his health was a lot better since he married Your Majesty.'

' And why did no one send someone to tell me?'

Marina tried to remain calm but she was worried about Henry and also angered by the fact that it was known and yet, she was let in ignorance. Her, the queen of England, mother of two princes and a princess!

' It was a direct order from the king. He did not want to worry you.'

She sighed.

' Well, now that I am here, I'm going to pay him a visit. For I married him for the best and for the worst, and I promised to be there for him in health and sickness.'

She went into the room. The physicians froze. She asked to one of them to tell her about the situation and then, she went to her husband's side. He looked so weak! So fragile! He was shaking because of the fever, sweating and he was exhausted.

' Marina...' He whispered softly

' I'm here and I will not leave until you are feeling better.'

Her kind smile warmed his heart. A physician had to touch the injured leg and it caused Henry to scream of pain. Immediately, Marina took his hand and she tried to comfort him. She gently stroke his hair, whispering soft words of love. It lasted around half an hour. Henry passed out because of the pain.

' As long as the king is ill, I shall have my bed next to his, so that I can look after him.'

They bowed.

When night started to fall, Henry awoke and he was surprised to see a bed in his office. Marina's bed. She was doing some remedies, like the physicians told her to do, in case of an incident.

' Sweetheart?'

She looked at him, relieved.

' How are you feeling, Henry?'

' I've been better to be honest. But... How...'

' I've guessed. When you did not come three days ago, I already knew that something was wrong. And time approved my thoughts. And Charles Brandon needs to learn to hide feelings, his eyes spoke for him.' She answered with a smile

' Why is your bed here?'

' For a very simple reason. As long as you are ill, I'll be your personal nurse.'

A silence came for a few minutes before Henry said that he did not send someone to tell her because he wanted her to be okay and he did not want her to see his leg.

' I'm your wife Henry. It is my duty to be here. When I married you , I meant the words I pronounced at the altar.'

The king smiled to this.

' Marina?'

' Yes?'

' You know almost everything about my family but how come I do not know about yours?'

Marina froze and Henry could feel that it was a sensitive subject for his young wife.

' If it is your desire, I can tell you.'

' I wonder how you became Francis' ward. You father is still alive, so I have heard.'

' Indeed. The man who fathered me is still alive.'

The bitterness in Marina's voice surprised Henry but somehow, he wanted to know more about it. He asked her to tell him everything. She sat next to him and he could see that it was quite hard for her.

' My father murdered my mother.' Her first statement was.

Henry did not understand. What happened?

' My mother almost died when she gave birth to me. My father was expecting me to be a boy and he was disappointed. My mother tried to have another child after but she only miscarried and physicians said that the cause of that could be the difficult labour she had with me. My father could not hide his anger and he simply started to hit my mother whenever he could. And since I was responsible for his misery, he hit me as well. I survived but my mother did not have this chance...'

Marina held back her tears. Memories came back to her. Her mother screaming in pain, begging for forgiveness and apologizing and her father, just selfish and cold, deaf to his wife's pleadings.

' He pretended that my mother's death was due to a sudden illness and he continued to hit me. Francis discovered it a few days after you met him in Calais in 1532. He noticed that I was limping, he saw proofs of my misery on my skin. I could not lie to him. He could not imprison my father since the only male heir of the Champagne's house was only a boy of nine, my sweet cousin Ambroise, but he made his life as living hell. He was deprived of his powers, his right to remarry, his rights upon me, he was only there to keep Ambroise's place warm. I became then Francis' ward and to protect me even more, to ease me, he sent me into a convent where I could recover. I left when I was eighteen and then, my life changed. I was going to be queen of England.'

To say that Henry was stunned is an understatement. He wanted to murder Marina's father. How can you do that to your own daughter? The blood of your blood, the flesh of your flesh! No wonder why his wife was so bitter towards her "father"!

' I want him to come to your coronation. He will see you becoming what a son of him could never have become. And to make him suffer even more, he won't be able to talk to you.'

Marina was grateful but she simply said that her father did not deserve any special treatment. The best thing was ignoring him.

' Do you miss France?'

' Sometimes. I miss Francis of course but also my dearest cousins. Ambroise and Eric. I love them so much! They are like brothers to me.'

Henry made mental notes: invite those two to court and attend to the coronation and try to be a best father to his daughters, praying not to fall into the extreme Marina witnessed. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep slowly, his beloved wife looking after him.

_XXXXXXXXX_

A week later, Henry was in much better health. Marina asked a mass to be celebrated to thank God for her husband's life. When he felt strong enough, the king wrote a letter to Ambroise, Marina's cousin and heir to the earldom of Champagne. He also wrote one to Francis to explain him his wish. And since it was for Marina, he immediately said yes.

_France, in Ambroise's household._

A young man in his early twenties was reading a letter. His sapphire eyes could not believe what they saw. The king of England, writing to him and to his younger brother.

' Vous m'avez fait mander, mon frère?' A boy said, entering in the room.

' Indeed.'

' Pourquoi me parlez-vous en anglais?'

' From now on, we will speak English, you need to practice your accent. The king of England has invited both of us at his court and we will witness our dearest cousin Marina's coronation.'

The youngest boy had a magnificent smile. A few days later, the queen of England's cousins were on a ship to England.

_**To be continued**_

_This fiction isn't dead! * laughs* I have ideas for the next chapter. I cannot tell you when I'll upload it though. If I want to get my degree, I must work hard and it takes time. Moreover, I've been asked in Tales of Symphonia's section to translate one of my french fiction. But I do not forget you. If I find an idea, I'll post a small writing or anything to ease the hunger caused by waiting. Thanks again for all of your reviews. I hope that you will like the french cousins. _


	15. For thine is the kingdom and the glory

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a french noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 15 : For thine is the kingdom and the glory**_

' I have a surprise for you, Sweetheart.'

Marina looked at her husband. She was wondering what he did.

' Soon, your cousins from France will be by your side and they will attend to the coronation. They are already on their way.'

' You didn't?'

' I did.'

The young woman had a laugh of joy and she kissed her husband, who was hugging her.

' Thank you so much!'

' You're welcome.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

In an inn, a small group was gathered around a table. All dressed with black cloaks, their shadows were reflected on the walls by a candle.

' The queen bewitched the king. She also cast her spell upon Lady Mary. She is the messenger of the devil! Our land is becoming Heaven for Lutherans! And the king has invited two of her relatives. It seems that they share the same beliefs as their wicked cousin. We must act. For England. For the true faith. For thine is the kingdom and the glory.

One of them was given a purse and a dagger. The assassination plan was ready. The witch queen was going to pay for what she did to the catholic faction.

One of Cromwell's spies heard them and gave a report to his master.

_XXXXXXXXX_

After a long trip on a boat, the two brothers of Champagne were in a carriage which was taking them to Hampton Court, accompanied by royal guards. Eric was daydreaming while Ambroise was reading. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. They heard a scream and a man, in a black cloak, stepped in the carriage. He looked scary and his dagger was full of blood.

' Who are you?' Ambroise said bravely

' For thine is the kingdom and the glory! The wicked queen and her family will die!'

The man threw himself in the carriage, he made his way to Eric quickly, grabbing in with strength and he stabbed the youngest of the brothers, who could not fight back.

' Eric!' Ambroise screamed as he saw his brother's body falling down

The aggressor tried to stabbed the injured man once again but Ambroise interfered, getting stabbed in the arm. Eric was unconscious, bleeding awfully and having difficulties for breathing. Outside, there were corpses.

' Halt! In the name of the king!'

One of the guards had the brillant idea of calling for some help, the man was captured and taken to the Tower while the carriage was sent to its destination as quickly as possible.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry sent the best physicians to attend the brothers while Cromwell had to tell Marina. She noticed his face. Something was happening.

' My Lord, why have you come?'

' Your Majesty, I have the regret to inform you that your cousins have been attacked on their way to Hampton Court. One of them has been seriously injured. Lord Eric.'

Marina felt her legs weakening, she would have fallen on the ground if Katherine had not been there to catch her up.

' No... Not them... Oh God...'

She could not held back her tears, Katherine held her close.

' Your Majesty can be assured that all care is taken for them. The king has sent the best physicians to attend them.'

Marina simply nodded, she was to destroyed inside. Ambroise and Eric meant so much for her. Katherine could feel that the stress could be dangerous for her.

' Lady Rochford. Please, ask a physician to come and help the queen.' Katherine ordered

' You forget your position, Lady Culpepper.' Jane replied

' I perfectly know my place, Lady, but it is an urgent matter! Stress could be dangerous for our queen! We need a physician to attend her and give her something to relax her.'

Jane nodded and ran to fetch someone.

' Your Grace...' Marina said with her shaking voice

' Majesty?'

' I want regular reports about my cousins' health. I also want a report about what happened, who did it and why.'

' As you wish.'

Cromwell left while Katherine, helped by Joan, lead Marina to her bed. Then, Joan left to find some water, thinking that it could ease her sovereign, while Katherine remained by her side.

' It will be alright, Your Majesty, a physician will come for you.'

' Ambroise... Eric...'

' They are with experts, in good hands. Do not worry Your Majesty.'

Katherine's kind words touched Marina. She took her hand, thanking her.

A physician came and gave Marina a kind of syrup that calmed her.

' I want to see them. Get me to my cousins.'

' Your Majesty, it would not be wise.'

Marina got up and she repeated her sentence. Sighing, he took her to the room where the brothers were. When she arrived, Ambroise was sitting on a chair, his left hand upon his bandaged wound, trying to remain calm but deep inside, he was scared to death.

' Her Majesty, Queen Marina.' a groom announced

Ambroise got up to bow to his cousin but Marina was too fast, she took him in her arms. He held her close, letting a few tears fall on his cheeks. They could see through a light curtain Eric's body, physicians doing their best to save his life.

' I couldn't do anything... I am his eldest brother and I have not been able to protect him...' He sobbed, in French.

' Do not be too hard on yourself.'

Eric looked so pale, so fragile. He already looked quite thin and he had delicate features, some people used to think that he was a girl when he was little but this attack showed even more his weakness.

' All will be well. That's what a dearest friend of mine told me. Eric will be fine.'

Marina tried to smile to comfort her dear brother of heart.

_XXXXXXXXX_

The aggressor was tortured on a racking table. He was screaming with all the air that was in his lungs.

' Answer me. Why did you try to kill Eric de Champagne and his brother Ambroise?' Charles asked one more time.

The man remained silent but then, the torturer started again his doing. Another scream of pain. The same question asked.

' You can kill me My Lord, but there are others who will come and punish the witch queen.'

It lasted for three hours when suddenly, Mary entered in the room. Charles was surprised.

' Sweetheart, you should not be here, this is no place for a gentlewoman.'

' I know, but this man acted in the name of the catholic faction. I mean a lot to them. I could manage to make him talk. I have my father's approval. I must act. For the queen, my beloved stepmother.'

The place was scaring Mary to death, with those horrid smells of blood and flesh, but she felt that it was her duty to act like this. Charles ordered the prisoner to be freed from the table and washed. It was already hard for Mary, he had to ease her work. The princess walked to the man.

' My Lord, I am Lady Mary Tudor.'

' My Lady!'

The man looked respectful towards her, she was truly the queen of their hearts.

' Have you something to say?'

' What we have done is for you, My Lady. The queen has bewitched the king and cast a spell on him, making this realm a land for heretics.'

' I have written a letter which has been diffused all over the country to express my opinion on the matter. I could not be much clearer.'

' It is because she cast a spell on you as well, My Lady. She has to pay. With her life.'

' Was it ordered by the entire catholic faction?'

' No, My Lady. We are just a small group, dissociated from the faction even though we share the same faith. We are the only head of the operation.'

' Why did you attack her cousins?'

' They are like her My Lady.'

He froze when his eyes encountered Mary's. She was scary. He could feel that what she had written, she meant it. A secretary took all the conversation and gave a report to Henry. The group was arrested and given the worst death possible on Earth, the execution being programmed for a week later. Marina being quite loved, this event shocked the entire country and the catholic faction immediately made things clear: they did not support the group who tried to destroy a queen who tried to act for the welfare of the country.

_XXXXXXXXX_

It was almost midnight. Henry learnt that Marina was by her cousins' side. He was disappointed but he understood. They meant the world for her. Her maiden world. The physicians told to both of them that if Eric survived his night, he would be saved. Of course, he would need some help and carefulness but he would be safe. All Henry could do was praying for the young Eric's life. He asked Francis details about the boys before they left for England. Eric was a masculine version of his beloved Jane. A sweet blond and kind-hearted boy, who was the true personification of innocence. The milk of human kindness. Kneeling before a cross, he joined his hands and started to pray.

In Eric's room, next to his bed, his brother and cousin was doing the same thing. He wailed weakly, making them raising their heads. He was fighting to be alive. A few minutes before dawn, he opened his emerald eyes, to the delight of his relatives.

_**To be continued**_

_I've never written a chapter so quickly for this fiction in ages! I must say that it was clear in my mind. I hope you will like Ambroise and Eric, they are very special to me._


	16. Long live Queen Marina

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 16 : Long live Queen Marina**_

Henry went to see Eric and Ambroise as soon as he heard of Eric's awakening. He found them with his wife. She looked relieved, loving to them. When Eric noticed him, he wanted to bow to him but Henry made him understand that as long as he was unwell, there was no need for it.

' My Lords. I want to assure you that this horrible crime won't stay unpunished. We found the aggressor, he confessed his guilt. He will be executed next week.'

' Thank you, Your Majesty, it is a relief to know that no one will suffer anymore because of this man.'

' Both of you are the most welcome to my court. When you are better, I will present you the members of my family. I hope you will find yourself at ease here.'

Henry left the room, followed by Marina, who whispered a " I'll see you later" to her cousins in french. Once they were out, she asked for details about the aggressor. Her husband explained her everything.

' Mary is our saviour here. If she had not make him talk, we would have never known about this small rebellious faction.' He added

' She did? Oh God... This must have been an awful experience for her.'

' She said that it was her duty to help her stepmother.'

Marina smiled to this. She had to thank Mary and she would find a way.

' Henry. Thank you for what you have done for my cousins.'

Henry kissed her forehead.

' You're welcome Sweetheart, it is only Justice. You look tired, you should rest.'

' I cannot. I'd like to but I cannot. I am the queen of England. I have duties to fulfil. A court to rule. There are certainly plenty of ambassadors eager to have some news.'

' Very well, but do not tire yourself.'

Henry kissed his wife's hand before he went to his office. Marina, as for her, went to the main room where every noble man or woman could wait and hope to have a conversation with a member of the royal family. And, as she had guessed, the room was crowded. The court knew that Eric was out of danger but the shock was huge. She walked through it, talking to every person who wanted to. Eustace Chapuys came to see her, he bowed.

' Your Majesty.'

' Excellency.'

' My master wants to assure you that this event has shocked him as well as every princes in Europe and he gives you his friendship and support.'

' Your master is very generous, I thank him with all my heart.'

' There is something else. My master also thanks you for your actions towards the catholic faction and the monasteries.'

The young queen felt that it was a dangerous thing. She did not want to be involved too much in religious matters, it killed Anne Boleyn.

' Your master, once again, is by far too kind. The decision was made by my husband the king.'

' Indeed but there are rumours. They say that you were the one who suggested this.'

' I only did my duty as a wife who listened to her husband and tried to ease his problem. I would like your master to know something. I am young but willing to dedicate my life to my country. My people is what matter the most for me. So, catholics, protestants, I do not see the difference. My only goal is to help each person in my kingdom. My only desire is a peaceful land for every child God fathered.'

Eustace smiled to this. He let Marina and then, Monsieur Marillac, ambassador from France, came to see her.

' Majesté.'

' Cher Monsieur Marillac! It is so nice for me to see you!'

' His Majesty, King Francis, is horrified by what happened and he wished he could be with you to help and support you.'

' Please, tell my brother that he is still in England since he is always in my heart.'

They spoke a bit then Marina saw far away in the room Anne of Cleves. She loved that German princess. Henry invited her to celebrate Christmas the previous year with them and Marina immediately loved her. She referred to her as her dearest sister-in-law.

' My dear sister! What a nice surprise to see you!'

' Your Majesty! I have heard the terrible new! I came as fast as I could to be by your side, if I can be of help of course. I cannot abandon my gracious queen in such a terrible moment!'

' That's very kind of you, thank you.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

' A mass shall be celebrated to thank God for sparing Eric de Champagne's life.' Henry announced to Charles.

' How is Lord Eric?' He asked

' His life is out of danger. The one who did it is going to pay the price!'

Henry looked terribly angered. The mere thought of this rebel gave him a terrible need of blood.

' Why did they do it Charles? Why? Isn't Marina the sweetest woman on Earth? Hasn't she done everything she could to please both factions? Isn't she the mother of two beautiful princes? Her tolerance is admirable and yet, they are not satisfied!'

Charles did not answer. He knew that no word could help his king in those moments of anger. He let him speak his mind, it was the only way Henry could ease his pain. A few minutes after, Henry was calmer.

' How is Mary?'

' She is very well, Your Majesty. Still a bit under the shock of what she had witnessed but her health is perfect. My children love her.'

' When will you two have a baby? I can't wait to be a grandfather.'

' I do not desire to force your daughter into something she would not like. If it is her desire to have a child, then, I'll try to make her pregnant. My only true desire is to make her happy.'

' I was right, I could have never chosen someone better than you to watch over the pearl of my world.'

Henry smiled to Charles.

' When Lord Eric is better, there will be Marina's coronation. It will be the most rich and beautiful coronation ever seen. Even in the future, children will say: " Queen Marina of England had the most marvellous coronation in our kingdom's history."'

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry made sure that his wife could spend time as much as she liked with her cousins. She was grateful. A week after the event, the aggressor died, booed by peasants.

' How could you do that to the queen?'

' Die, you monster!'

The Earl of Surrey had been asked to witness the moment. He also witnessed how much the people of England loved their queen. When the man died, the crowed shouted:

' Long live the queen! Long live her blessed children!'

He was quite happy to hear that his queen was loved.

' Long live the queen indeed.' He thought

_XXXXXXXXX_

_December 24TH of 1542_

Queen Marina's birthday became Queen Marina's day of coronation. She arrived to London by the Tames on a gorgeous replica of the Bucentaur. With their nurses, her babies were with her. The crowd was cheerful, everywhere, she was wished to have a long live, a lot of children. The streets were decorated with colourful banners, children and women wanted to give her flowers. Each smile of hers, each greeting from her caused a wave of applause, of cheers.

' Long live the queen!'

' May God bless you, Your Majesty!'

Marina's stepchildren were in Westminster Abbey. The Archbishop Cranmer made a speech in latin and then, in English, following Marina's request. She wanted the two different factions to be reunited and honoured. Henry let Cranmer crown his wife. It was not like Anne's coronation. When it was Anne, Henry crowned her himself to show that he was the one who gave her power. What he gave, he could have it back. But Marina was different. She was an angel sent by God, therefore, only a servant of God could crown her.

Her cousins were here and they looked so proud of her! Nothing could spoil this happy day. But with Marina around, nothing could go on a normal way. Katherine's waters broke when the new queen arrived at Greenwich castle.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_December 25TH of 1542_

Marina and Henry were having breakfast with their children when Thomas Culpepper arrived.

' Well?' Henry asked

' Your Majesty. My wife, Katherine, is safely delivered of two fine daughters named Anne Elizabeth and Henrietta Mary. We named them after the blessed members of your family and after her beloved uncle, the Earl of Surrey.'

Henry looked happy. And he was certain that the earl felt quite honoured.

' How is she?'

' Tired but fine Your Majesty.'

Together, they went to see the new mother and their babies.

' I apologize Your Majesties, I have spoiled the Queen's day...'

' Don't be silly Katherine, the most important thing is that you and your babies are fine. It is a gift from God to thank you for being such a good friend to my wife. It is a divine sign, your daughters will be protected by the Lord himself.'

Katherine smiled to this. Her daughters... The children of her beloved Thomas... Their birth was hard and painful but it was all worth it.

They stayed a bit and then, it was time for the royal family to receive their Christmas gifts. The ceremony last for three hours. A few minutes after the end, Marina went to see Henry.

' I have another gift for you, Husband.'

' You spoil me, sweetheart.'

He hold her tight.

' I am with child again.'


	17. Treason

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 17 : Treason**_

Marina's words ran through Henry's head for a less than a few seconds.

' My dear love !'

He kissed her and then knelt as he could to kiss his wife's belly.

' This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received, thank you.'

The young queen smiled to this.

' The physicians think the child will come around august. As for the number of babies I am carrying, thy are not sure for the moment.'

Henry smiled. He could not wait to see his new child.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Two months later, Marina's pregnancy was publicly announced. Ambassadors, kings, queens, princes and princesses sent presents from all over Europe. Henry had also one for his beloved wife. He offered to Ambroise and Eric a household and a castle in his realm. He knew that one day, Ambroise would have to return to France as new earl of Champagne but he would have a house in England if he desired to visit his royal cousin. Marina almost cried tears of joy when Henry told her.

' This is marvellous! Thank you so much!'

' You deserve it. After everything you have done, you deserve it more than anyone else.'

February came with a lot of surprise for the royal family. First of all, Mary's birthday. She was offered magnificent gifts. Ambroise and Eric also offered her something. They did not know if it was proper since Mary was a princess and they were not, they were only some relatives of the queen. But this touched Mary a lot. It was simple: a brooch and a rosary, but she was grateful. She found them beautiful, elegant and sober. They really paid attention to details. The brooch and the rosary were made in the Spanish fashion but an English touch. She thanked them with all her heart.

Then, a few days after, Ursula finally came back from her land. She had troubles after the birth of her daughter Lettice but she fully recovered. Marina greeted her with joy.

' How is your new family Lady Bryan?'

' They are all very well. My baby girl is perfectly healthy and my husband very happy with her. He is not disappointed.'

' This is a very good new.'

By the end of February, Katherine returned as well, much to Marina's delight. Katherine was her spring breeze. But February was not only made of good news. The ambassador of France came with a letter from Marina's father, complaining about that he had not been invited to visit his daughter yet . Her cousins were invited but he, the queen's father, was not.

' There is no way I can invite to court a man who has beaten up his own wife to death! Now that Marina is queen, he finally remembers that he has a daughter? He did to her the most cruel thing on Earth! Tell him there is no way I invite him! And if he tries to come, I'll have his head chopped off!'

The court was used to Henry's screams but it was the first time that he screamed that loud. Marina did not know what to do. She did not want to see her father. But she did not want England to have issues with France because of the story of her family.

' I am certain that Francis will agree with me on that matter.' Henry told her after she explained to him her fear.

And Henry was right. Francis forbade Marina's father to go to England. It made him enter into a rage. That brat who deprived him from having a son would pay. No one stood in Pierre de Champagne's way.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_France, earldom of Champagne._

' Take this poison and put it into a drink or into food. Make sure that the queen and her damn cousins don't survive.'

The man took a purse and the poison.

' I allow myself to remember you that by killing your daughter, you are committing a double treason and a regicide. And you condemn the earldom of Champagne to die along with you.'

' I do not care. This is her fault if I am sonless and I don't want my stupid nephews to have a chance to have what his mine, they are like her. You are a professional, I know that I will not be discovered or disappointed.'

The assassin nodded and took a boat for England. He arrived in England and he managed to get into the royal kitchen. He put the poison into the three glasses of wine that were to be given to the queen and to her cousins. He faded away after his business.

_XXXXXXXXX_

A few hours after drinking, Marina was waiting for Henry to come and dine with her when she suddenly felt a horrible wave of pain, especially in her womb. She was so dizzy that Katherine had to help her, preventing her to fall down.

' Your Majesty! '

By instinct, Marina checked her legs. Her fingers were full of blood.

' Oh my god... '

Marina fainted in Katherine's arms, creating a wave of fear into her household.

' Everyone, please, calm down! We are here to help the queen! Someone will search for physicians, another person for midwives! Lady Bryan, please go to fetch His Majesty! The king has to know of this! ' Katherine declared trying to remain calm.

Everyone nodded. Lady Rochford went for the midwives, Joan for the physicians, Ursula for the king while Katherine and three ladies carried the queen to her bed and attended her. Katherine even had the idea of someone checking the food the queen ate, the drinks she had and the suspicious stuff she could have touched.

Eric and Ambroise fell very ill as well. Thomas Culpepper, who was in charge of their welfare, ran into Ursula who was heading to the king's office. They found this incredibly strange. When they explained it to Henry, he immediately thought of a plot. He gave his orders to Cromwell while he ran as fast as he could to see his wife.

When he entered, Marina was lying on her bed, she was awake, exhausted.

' Sweetheart!'

' Henry... '

' Her Majesty the queen is safe now. And it is all thanks to the lady Culpepper. If she hadn't give such wise orders, the queen and the child would have been dead by now. We found hints of poison in her wine. A poison that comes from France.'

If Henry was relieved to know that his wife and future baby were safe, he immediately had a thought of who did this. Three members of the same family, with the same interests and virtues, victims of the same sudden illness. It was an attempt of murder. And in England, Marina had almost no enemies. She was respected by Catholics and Protestants. No one at court had a reason to murder her or her cousins. The only one who was mad at her was her father. He had also a very good reason to murder Ambroise and Eric. Moreover, the poison was from France.

' Thank you doctor. I shall find a way to thank you for what you have done.'

The doctor humbly answered that he did nothing more than his duty. Henry kissed his wife forehead, saying to her to rest. Then, he took Katherine apart.

' Katherine, thanks to you, England has still its queen and future prince. You showed a courage and an intelligence that are beyond belief. How could I ever thank you?'

' Your Majesty is way too kind, I only did what I thought was the best at the moment. The queen means a lot to me, I could not bear it if something bad happened to her.'

' My rose without a thorn.'

Henry kissed her hand.

' I shall find a way to thank you, Katherine. Take good care of Marina. And tell her that everything is fine.'

The king left and found his secretary.

' I have sent a letter to King Francis to explain him our discoveries.'

' You did well. How are the queen's cousins?'

' Lord Eric is better but it seems that it is not the case for his elder brother. One of my spies is investigating and he found something interesting.'

' Which is? '

' This poison is made with plants that can only be found in the Earldom of Champagne. '

_XXXXXXXXX_

Less than three days after, Henry received a letter from Francis. His spies worked day and night but found a lot of evidences against Pierre de Champagne. The poisoner was found but did not admit anything. But written orders written by Pierre were found in his house, his diary as well. He wrote how much he hated his daughters and nephews, his obsession to have a son. He also wrote his wish to see Francis to rot in the depths of Hell and Henry's leg to make him suffer until it drove him insane. That added to Cromwell's proofs, it was clear that Pierre was guilty. The poisoner and him were judged in France then in England where they were found guilty of high treason and attempt of murder by poisoning. The poisoner was condemned to die by being boiled alive. As for Pierre, since he was the queen's father, he was beheaded.

When Ambroise and Eric heard the cannons, they knew it was over.

' I wish I became the earl in other circumstances.' A weak Ambroise said

As for Marina, she felt nothing. That man was not her father anymore. He was not anymore since her mother's demise. She was orphan since she was nine. She cried no tears for him. The only thing that broke her heart was that Ambroise would have to leave to become the new earl.


	18. Truth

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 18 : Truth**_

At the beginning of March 1543, Katherine was considered as a hero at court. The way she behaved when Marina was poisoned had been told, again and again. Henry kept his promise. He did find a way to thank her. During a lavish ceremony, she was created Duchess of Devonshire. Her husband became the first Duke of Devonshire thanks to her. She was offered several castles, a huge rent, beautiful jewels and dresses. She was also given the nickname of " The Queen faithful's shadow" since she was always with Marina, in the shadow of her queen, but protecting her and following her everywhere. Francis I sent to her magnificent jewels and he assured to her that if she came to his court, she would be treated with the respect she deserved. And finally, Ambroise, Duke of Champagne, along with his brother and heir presumptive offered her one of the earldom greatest jewel: a cross made of silver and diamonds.

In the country, Katherine was celebrated, nicknamed " The Queen's saviour". If she was deeply honoured, Katherine was also very ill-at-ease. In her mind, she did nothing more but her job. It was her duty to help her queen and friend. So, along with Thomas, she decided to give a half of her rent to institutions to help poor people. They both knew how it was to be in need.

It only made her being more and more admired.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Alas, the month of March was not only made of Katherine's hour of glory. The 15th of March, Ambroise and Eric left court to return to their homeland. The earldom of Champagne needed its earl and heir. Marina knew that this day would arrive but it broke her heart.

' Do not cry dear Marina. We will always be by your side thanks to our hearts. We will write to you very often, like we used to before we came. ' Eric told her in french.

The young queen had a small smile. After a long farewell, she watched them going away in their carriage. She felt as if she had lost the last part of her maiden years. She tried not to cry. But in vain. Being pregnant did not help. Henry knew that this departure would cause sorrow to his wife, so he arranged a small thing for her.

About two hours after the cousins left, he went to her room.

' My sweetheart. '

' Husband. '

' I have arranged for you. '

Marina was getting curious.

' There are three people would would like to see you. '

A few seconds after, her children were brought to her with their nurses. Marina had a laugh of joy and she kissed her husband. He could feel how touched and happy she was.

' My, my, how much they have grown! ' She said looking at them.

Little Henry had red hair and blue eyes. Harmony was almost a twin of her mother. As for Lloyd, he had his mother's hair but with deep chocolate brown eyes. Just like Marina's mother.

' Are they healthy? Do they feed well? ' She asked

' They are all very well. '

Henry looked at them, feeling a wave of love and tenderness. This was going to be a good day.

_XXXXXXXXX_

24th of March 1543

Lady Jane Rochford was on her death bed. A few days later, she had a fever that drained her strength very quickly. She asked for a written confession and demanded it to be given to the king.

' God made me know this painful death because of the sin I have committed. During the investigation about Queen Anne Boleyn, I have lied to Master Cromwell. My husband, George Boleyn, never slept with his sister. I saw them together very often. If he kissed her, it was on her forehead or on her cheek, like a brother kisses his sister. If he hugged her, it was a brotherly hug. George never thought of his sister in an unholy way. I also know that Anne never cheated on her husband, the king. Sir Henry Norris was the victim of a gossip, created to justify the fact that he was not already married to Madge Shelton, the Queen's cousin. William Bereton was known for being in favour of the old ways, Anne's enemy, he would have never slept with her. As for Mark Smeaton, since he was my husband closest friend, I know that he was innocent as well. I pray God to forgive what I did, even though a traitor deserves nothing but an eternal damnation. '

When Henry red it, he first thought that because of the fever, poor Jane had become delirious. But he could not get rid of the idea that maybe Anne was innocent.

' I do not know what to do.' He confessed to Marina

' Make a new investigation. Listen to Anne's former ladies. You have the right to know the truth. England has to know. Elizabeth has to know. '

When Marina mentioned Elizabeth, Henry realized something. His daughter had to know the truth. Innocent or guilty, it did not matter. But Elizabeth did not deserve to remain in doubt.

So, at the beginning of April, Henry's court saw coming back reminiscences of the past, almost a ghostly apparition. Henry summoned Nan Seville and Madge Shelton. They were on their knees before Henry, sitting on his throne.

' I have once witnessed Anne Boleyn kissing Mark Smeaton on the cheek. It was nothing more but a friendly kiss. He often came at night. Anne called for him. He used to play for her, his music comforted her. ' Nan said

' Mark Smeaton was Anne's friend, nothing more. He was always here to listen to her, he comforted her when she learnt that you had an accident during a joust. As for George Boleyn, he acted like a loving brother, concerned with his sister's welfare. He hugged and kissed her the way a brother kisses and hugs his sister.' Madge added

' Lady Shelton. You said during the first investigation that you saw them kissing and that Mark came at night. '

' I was under pressure. Master Cromwell made me say what he wanted to be told When I told the truth, he yelled at me, threatened me. He would not let me go until I told him what he wanted to hear. I said nothing special. I just said that Mark came at night and that I witnessed a kiss between George and Anne. He made his interpretations. '

After a few hours, Henry had to realize the evidence. Anne had been the victim of a plot. She was innocent. He killed an anointed queen. He killed the queen of England. But even worse, he killed the mother of her child. He killed Elizabeth's mother. He shut himself away and screamed, punching the walls and a few minutes after, he broke into tears.

He went then to see Cromwell and the entire court heard him yelling.

' You made me kill my wife! You arranged the answers! Anne was innocent and yet, you made me kill her! '

' Your Majesty, I... '

' Silence, you renegade! I will not kill you, it is thanks to you that I am now married to my dear Marina! But, I cannot bear your presence anymore. You made me make the biggest mistake of my life. Consider yourself lucky! Thomas Cromwell, you are banished from court. I do not want to see you again until I decide otherwise! '

When Marina saw Henry, she knew that something wrong happened. She dismissed her ladies. Henry broke into tears in hers arms.

' Anne was innocent... I put to death an innocent woman... I killed Elizabeth's mother... '

The new shocked Marina. Henry told her what he learnt.

' How Elizabeth will react? What if she hates me? '

' Henry, you forget that our Elizabeth is very wise. She will not hate you. She will understand what happened. You had been deceived. You never meant Anne's death. '

' You are right... I must tell her. It would be a disaster if she learnt the truth by someone else.'

_XXXXXXXXX_

Henry told Elizabeth the entire story. He could see how much it troubled his little princess. He was ready to hear insults, to hear her cry, to hear her cursing him. It was not the case at all.

' You did not kill Mama. You were not the one who held the sword. And you were wronged by mean people. It is sad but... Now, we know the truth. Mama can rest in peace now. England and the entire world have to know of this. Her name must be cleared. I beg you, Father, do not be to hard on yourself. You are a victim, just like Mama was. '

Henry was stunned by Elizabeth's wiseness. She was only nine, and yet, she spoke like a grown up woman.

' You are a victim of this plot Elizabeth. Because of this, you were deprived from your rightful title and from your mother. You are free to decide what to do with that traitor Cromwell. '

' He should come back to Court. '

Henry looked at his daughter, he did not understand.

' He may be the one who made you sign Mama's death warrant, but it is also thanks to him that I have now a great stepmother. It is not an act of forgiveness. I think I cannot forgive him. But I do not forget that it is thanks to him that we live happily. But he will have to admit his wrongs and do everything to clear Mama's name. The adjective whore does not suit the one who was once the queen of the most beautiful kingdom on Earth. '

_XXXXXXXXX_

The month of April of the year 1543 was know in History as the month of truth. Anne's innocence was declared. Cromwell was spared, just like Elizabeth asked. In return, Cromwell did all he could to restore Anne Boleyn's name. First, she was reburied in Westminster Abbey in a luxurious grave. Masses were celebrated for the rest of her soul. Throughout Europe, the truth about her was told.

And above all, Henry gave to Elizabeth her title back. And since she was the eldest of the legitimate daughters he had, she was placed above Harmony in the line of succession.


	19. A new child

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 19 : A new child**_

Eustace Chapuys did not understand how Mary could be so okay with the fact that Elizabeth was placed above her. The Harlot was innocent, it was natural to make amends for the rest of her soul and to the offspring she left behind but her marriage to Henry was never valid in the eye of the true faith.

' The king must do as he wants. You know, I do not mind about being the last in the line of succession. My family is in peace. '

' But, Princess Mary, surely you do not have to witness that ceremony for that shameful woman. '

Mary looked at him.

' I will go. As a princess of England, I have a duty to fulfil. And it will be a hard moment for Elizabeth. You know how much I love her. I cannot let her down in such a painful event. '

The imperial ambassador was amazed by Mary's lack of hatred but he could not help feeling bad for her, it was so unfair! Mary noticed it in his eyes, she smiled to him.

' Please, Eustace, do not be troubled for me. For I have a great reason to be happy. '

The young lady had a bright smile, a hand upon her belly. The man understood, quite amazed.

_XXXXXXXXX_

A mass for Anne's soul was celebrated on the 19th of May 1543 after her reburial. It was a really long ceremony, it took three hours. At the end of it, Henry proclaimed officially Elizabeth as a legitimate Princess of England. The little girl had a surprising sentence.

' If Your Majesty allows it, I would like to be called Lady Elizabeth as I used to. I know that my birth is still controversial for some people and I do not wish to be a trouble for the peace of this land. And above all, I would not like my sister Mary to be considered as less royal than me. She too is a king's daughter and I do not want her to feel as if she was of no value. '

It amazed the entire court and especially the Spanish ambassador. Mary was really touched by Elizabeth's gift. And Henry felt really proud of his daughter.

' If it is your wish, dear daughter, then it is settled. You may be legitimate and therefore above Princess Harmony, you shall be called Lady Elizabeth if it is your desire. '

' Thank you, Your Majesty. '

Mary, in her condition, could not hold back some tears. Charles hugged her softly. He sent a message to Henry a few hours later to tell him that Mary and him had a surprise for him. The king received them in his office.

' We have a gift for you Father. A gift that will arrive in eight months. It takes time to make it.' Mary said

Henry did not understand really well at first. Then Charles gave him a small box. In it, there was a small brooch made of gold. It represented a cradle. The king finally realized.

' You are expecting a child! '

' Yes! The first of your grandchildren is on his way. '

Henry hugged and kissed Mary.

' My baby is going to have a baby... It is so marvellous! We must celebrate this moment! Have a joust or a feast! Or maybe both! My first grandson! '

Seeing his friend full of excitement and joy made Charles smile. He felt as if Henry and him were twenty years old again. He was excited too by this new fatherhood. He always loved being a father. He found happiness with his children. And even if Mary could be his own daughter, he found happiness next to her as well.

_XXXXXXXXX_

To celebrate Mary's first pregnancy, Henry did not make any restriction. He planned a huge feast, a joust, plays, shows... He ordered the best Spanish wines and foods. One hundred young peasant girls were to be married thanks to his royal generosity. He even allowed the catholic faction to have masses to celebrate the event since Mary believed in the old ways. The new spread around the country like fire. In every town, in every village, there were parties, people cheered up and drank to Mary's health and prayed for a healthy baby.

Marina watched Henry planning all that with a smile, a hand upon her belly. This time, the doctors announced only one baby. All she desired was that baby to be born healthy. Deep within her heart, she prayed for a baby boy. She wanted to give to her husband a fourth male heir.

_XXXXXXXXX_

At Court, everyone was surprised by Elizabeth's behaviour. She was recognized as a princess but yet, she continued to call herself Lady, she treated her bastard sister Mary as her equal, she continued to act like she used to before, when she was still considered as a bastard, and she was even seen talking to Cromwell, the one who was responsible for her mother's demise.

' I must thank you, My Lord, for what you have done to clear my dear mother's name. ' She said

' It was only Justice, My Lady. '

She saw him really ill-at-ease.

' Do not be troubled for me. Who knows? If my mother did not die, perhaps I would have never been a big sister. And to think it makes me sad for I love my youngest siblings very much. What is done is done. You admitted your guilt and you made amends. You did what you could do to restore Anne Boleyn's good name. I do not hold any resentment towards you. Raise your head. '

The young girl smiled to him. It made everyone gossip. Elizabeth was a true Tudor and acted like a true princess. And she was just a girl of nine.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Marina and Henry were dining together as they used to since they were married. The young queen had a craving for raspberries. So her husband made sure that she had all the raspberries she desired.

' I have received a letter from my cousins. ' She said

' Really? How are they? '

' They are very well, they arrived in the earldom with no issues. They thank you again for your hospitality. '

Henry smiled.

' They are very welcome. Your cousins are two good men. '

' I'm glad you think so. '

They continued to eat.

' To think that Mary is pregnant... My baby is going to have a baby... I feel so strange... ' Henry admitted

' I am so happy for her! And for Charles! I am certain that our daughter will be a marvellous mother. '

' I feel old. '

' To me, you are the handsomest man in all Europe. You do not age. You will be forever that prince charming I fell in love with. '

Henry saw that she was sincere. He git up and went to his wife's side. He kissed her while placing a hand on her belly.

' I love you so much. I cannot thank God enough for sending you in my life! '

Marina smiled while blushing a bit. Everything was perfect in every way.


	20. Princesses of England

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_Author's note : I am sorry for the delay, I have no excuse. Except one : I had no ideas. This is my problem, I have a lot of ideas for long fictions and my inspiration leaves whenever it feels like it. But, I will try to finish this story because I love it so much, you made me love to write for The Tudors ! I'll try my best not to dissapoint you all, it would be my greatest unhappiness ! Be sure I read every review I receive and try to make my stories better thanks to them!_

_I wish to all of you a very happy new year._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 20 : Princesses of England**_

Summer was delightful this year.

The sun was present, giving warmth to everyone without making them sweat too much. A gentle breeze always accompanied those warm days.

Marina tried to enjoy it as much as she could since she would soon enter into confinement. Her baby was expected for August. She was sitting in the gardens, enjoying the company of her stepchildren. Elizabeth seemed quite absorbed by the reading of a letter she received an hour ago. A small smile was on her face, she was thoughful but happy.

' Who wrote to you, Bessie? ' Mary asked gently

The girl blushed.

' Some gentleman... ' She replied

Marina had a small laugh at her reaction, Elizabeth was blushing slightly.

' It's... From Eric... We agreed that we would write to each other.' She added after a few seconds

Mary was a bit surprised. Well, Eric had always been kind to Elizabeth, she saw that he was sincere in his friendship, but he was a young man and Elizabeth just a little girl.

' I wonder what I could send to him for his birthday. ' The red-haired princess said

' When is it? ' Mary asked

' In September, I believe. ' Her sister answered

' The nineteenth of September. Eric will turn thirteen. ' Marina completed

Mary looked at her stepmother with surprise. She was so sure Eric was older! Ambroise was the same age as his royal cousin, she assumed Eric would be around fifteen or something like that. Noticing that, Marina explained:

' It is true Eric appears a bit older than he looks. And he is not the first brother Ambroise has. There was another younger brother before Eric, but he died right after his birth. My aunt suffered two miscarriages until Eric's birth. Maybe this is why you thought he was older. '

Thanking Marina, Mary told Elizabeth that it was a good thing she had someone to write to, especially in french, it was a good exercice and a good experience.

' I really like Eric. We have a lot in common and he is so kind! ' Elizabeth said

' I am happy you like him, Elizabeth. ' Marina told her

Elizabeth, however, never told them that it was not the first letter she had by Eric and all of them were carefully hidden in a small box locked with a key. Marriage frightened Elizabeth until she saw that it could be a good thing, thanks to her stepmother. She was convinced Eric would be a gentle husband. And secretly, she hoped and dreamt that he was hers. He was the incarnation of a charming prince to her: Handsome, kind and intelligent. Handsome, that was the word. For the little princess, Eric was like an angel sent by God himself with his light blond hair, his sweet emeralds eyes and his fair complexion. He was not too tall nor too short, even if she knew that he would grow taller with the years. There was an aura of softness all around him. She would not mind being married to such a man.

She would not mind at all.

After looking at his wife and daughters through the window of his office, Henry turned to face Charles. All of their work was done. On the table, there were plans to give Catherine of Aragon a proper memorial, fitting her status. Catherine was the mother of his first living child. Catherine offered him Mary, a gift every father dreamt of. Yet, such a generous woman had been buried like a commoner. Because of him. Very often, after Anne's reburial, Henry dreamt of Catherine. He dreamt of her, dying alone, crying for Mary. He realized that he had been cruel and unfair to her, while she was good to everyone, and she had been a good regent while he was at war. She had always been a good companion. He knew that giving her a grave fitting her rank would not erase what he had done to her. But he could not stay passive. That would be his way to make amends to the first woman who shared his life. That would be an apology to his daughter he unjustly treated because of the war he led against her mother, trying to get a divorce and Anne recognized as Queen. No father had the right to treat the blood of his blood like this. And it would be also a gift for his grandchild. He would be able to say:

' Here lies my grandmother, the mother of my mother! She was a princess from Spain, she was a good woman, pious and brave, who did a lot for England! '

' Mary will be deeply touched, Your Majesty. ' Charles said to his friend

' This is the least I can do. The ceremony will be very soon, my wife wants to attend it. She thinks it is her duty since she did it for Elizabeth when Anne was reburied. '

Sighing heavily, Henry looked into Charles' eyes.

' How comes I feel so horrible, full of regrets? '

' It is because you are now having a happy marriage with a family in peace with itself and with its past. Everything has calmed down. You are now able to think with a clear head. '

Henry could hear Mary's happy laugh outside. He still had troubles to realize that inside of his baby girl, ther was a baby growing up slowly.

' When will the baby arrive, Charles? '

' In January. '

' Have you thought about names? '

' As a matter of fact, yes. '

The duke told his friend about the names Mary and him thought about. In fact, Charles let the choice to his wife.

' Well, for a girl, I knew that it would be an option but I must say that I would have never guessed the name for a a baby boy. I guess he could not be named after me, since your son is already named Henry.' The king said with a small laugh

Henry looked again through the window.

Edward had joined his stepmother and his half-sisters. By what he could hear, Edward was showing them how much he improved his french.

' It's very good! I am very proud of you! ' Marina said with her usual enthousiasm.

' I'll try to be good in spanish as well! So that I can honour my sister Mary! ' The boy said

Yes, everything was good in the kingdom of England.

XXXXX

By the end of June, Catherine of Aragon was reburied in Westminster Abbey as the mother of Princess Mary Tudor, the first living child of Henry VIII. The ceremony was long and in latin, since Catherine was known for being a catholic. During this mass, Henry spoke to the crowd and admitted that he unjustly treated her, who bore him the pearl of his world, his beloved Mary. He recognized all the goods she did for England. The new memorial was inaugurated.

' The Dowager Princess was a remarkable woman, a hero of our kingdom. She protected the realm during her regency while we were at war with France. She loved and cared for each subject in our lands. She was a true princess. Therefore, it is only natural to celebrate her memory. As it is only natural that her daughter should bear the title of Princess as well. '

Already touched by the gift her father made to her dead mother, Mary looked into her father's eyes.

' We have decided to recognize the Lady Mary Tudor as legitimate. The Lady Mary was, is and always will be my very first legitimate daughter. '

No word came into Mary's mouth but, despite her condition, she bowed as deeply as she could.

The nightmare was truly over. Her mother's final wish was granted. She could finally dedicate herself completely to happiness, relieved to know that her mother's fight was over, to know that her mother could finally rest in peace.

A few hours after the mass, Elizabeth went to see her sister.

' I am so happy for you, Mary! You truly deserve it! '

' But I took you place in the line of succession. '

' I do not mind at all! You too are a king's daughter! It is natural that you are above me! I'm so happy, people will finally call you by the title you deserve! '

Mary kissed the girl on the cheek then hugged her.

' You too Elizabeth are worthy of the title of Princess. '

XXXXX

_14 of August 1543_

Screams of pain could be heard. Henry was excited. One year ago, on the same day, he married Marina. Now, he was going to be a father again. Marina and him chose Edward to be the godfather of this new child. The godmother was Thomas Seymour's fiancée, Lady Catherine Parr, who befriended Marina after the ceremony in memory of Catherine of Aragon. A message was ready to leave for France as soon as the queen was delivered to tell Francis about the new.

In the queen's room, Katherine was supporting Marina, telling her that she was doing very well. Mary could not be here because of her pregnancy, she feared the stress and the emotions would be too much for her baby. She was saddened about it but Marina told her that it was only natural to think about the welfare of her child. With her stepmother's agreement, Elizabeth replaced Mary. The little princess really wanted to witness a birth and she wanted to help Marina. It was spectacular for her but fascinating at the same time.

Finally, at the very beginning of the night, Marina gave birth to her child. The baby's screams were loud.

Katherine ran as fast as she could to tell the king about his new baby. Her hair was a mess, but who cared? The Tudor's dynasty had a new member.

' Well? ' Henry said

' Her Majesty the queen is safely delivered, with no risks of childbed fever. '

' And the child? '

' It is a healthy baby girl, Your Majesty. '

Henry went as fast as he could to his wife's chambers. She looked tired but radiant, with their baby girl in her arms. Her features were already neat and delicate. He kissed his queen of her forehead, then he kissed his daughter.

' How would you like to call her? ' He asked

' I'd like to name her after my mother, but I'm not sure the name would be welcomed... '

' Just say her name, we shall see afterwards. '

' My mother's name was Anne. '

To be continued


	21. A New Generation

_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. _

_This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell._

_I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_  
><em>Marina Ka-Fai<em>

_Author's note : I have recieved two anonymous reviews and I am unable to answer directly to this person, so here is it._

« I like the historical accuracy. (I DID fact-check this.) »

_I realized after writing a few chapters that I put everything a year later than it truly is ( Edward's date of birth, the annulment of AOC's marriage to Henry etc). I tried though to stick as much as possible to History._

« The author's note about the dress being like Ann's is a bit jarring, and rather unnecessary. Fans like yourself will read the descripiton and say to themselves "Like Ann's dress when..." and those who aren't "in the know" wouldn't know which dress you were referring to anyways. Marina seems a little too perfect. I'm hoping that some character flaws develope, or I will have to name her a Mary Sue. A well-written one, but a Mary Sue nonetheless. »

_I must admit that at the very beginning of the fiction, Marina seems really too perfect. Thank you for your review and advices. This fiction is the very first fiction with chapters that I write for The Tudors and probably the first one I'll finish after so many chapters. I was kinda a noob when I started writing this. _

_For all the other reviewers, I thank you with all my heart._

_I think that the story will end soon, with this chapter and an epilogue. I try to gather idea for One More chance. And I have an idea for another Tudors' fiction but I have only the beginning and I'm not sure if it would please the readers._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**The French Bride**_

_**Chapter 21 : A New Generation**_

Princess Anne Catherine Jane Tudor was christened on the 16th of August 1543, held by Lady Catherine Parr, under the attentive eyes of Prince Edward. Marina added the names of Mary's mother and of Edward's mother because she wanted equality among all of her stepchildren. True, Anne was her mother's name, it was also Anne of Cleves' name but for many people, Anne was the name of Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth's mother. So, to avoid any problem, the young woman added Catherine for Catherine of Aragon and Jane for Jane Seymour.

' I already loved my sister. But with my mother's name in hers, I love her even more. ' Edward said when he first saw his new sibling.

The baby had clear blue eyes and her hair was red. The little girl received a lot of presents from many countries: Spain, France, Italy...

After the christening, Katherine quickly went to see her mistress, a letter in her hand.

' From the Vatican. ' She said in Marina's ear.

Under the eye of her husband, the young queen slowly opened it and started to read. Her face became suddenly white, making Henry worry.

' Sweetheart? '

' It is from His Holiness himself... The Vicar of Christ. '

' What does the Vicar of Rome want? '

' I am to receive The Golden Rose... '

When Mary heard it, she signed herself and thanked God. Henry read the letter. The Pope, Paul III, wanted to give The Golden Rose to Marina, queen of England, because of all her actions for peace and unity in her realm for catholics who wanted to continue to believe in their faith. Her humanity was recognized and praised.

' I am not sure I deserve it. I did so little! It was my duty, nothing else. There are several kings and queens that deserve it far more than me... ' Marina said, under the shock.

' Your Majesty, if the Pope himself decided that you were worthy of the Rose, then you must accept it. ' Mary told her with a smile

The young woman remaines silent for a few seconds before agreeing with her setpdaughter.

' We should do something to show our gratitude! To thank the Pope, we will go to the North to forgive all the rebels who took part in the pilgrimage of Grace. We shall announce once more that our subjects are free to believe in the old ways if it pleases them as long as they do not try to force people into their faith. ' Henry declared.

XXXXXXXXX

A month later, the royal family was on its way. Even if she was pregnant, Mary wanted to come. Henry thought it was wise, since Mary was loved in the North and for many, she was the symbol of catholisicm. But he was afraid that such a journey would tire her and her child. This was why he insisted on the fact that she should travel in a carriage. Marina was proposed to be in the carriage as well but she politely declined.

' A queen's place is by her king's side. '

' You just had a baby, Sweetheart. '

Seeing her husband so worried, she gave up and accepted. Elizabeth and Edward were with her as well. Lloyd, Henry, Harmony and Anne were to remain in their castle, under the care of Lady Bryan. During the entire journey, the royal family was applaused, people were gathering in line, hoping to see one of the Tudors.

' God bless His Majesty! '

' Long live His Majesty! '

All this love touched Marina deeply. A small smile from one member of her family, a small wave of hand made the people delighted.

' See how much they love us! ' Henry told her while they were resting a bit

' I shall never forget this moment. It would be my greatest unhappiness to let them down. '

The king smiled and kissed her hand.

A few hours later, they reached their destination: Lincoln. The vision of a united family, praying together in the cathedral made a huge impression on the people gathered in this place. After the mass, Henry spoke to the people.

' People of Lincoln. Do I need to remind you that many of you here and about rose up in an unlawful and unnatural rebellion against your king? To whom, by the laws of God, you are bound to obey? Well, today we come here for another reason. Today we come here for a pilgrimage of forgiveness. We are here to forgive all of our subjects for their past sins and disobedience. And since we have seen how much you love us, and seens all of your signs, means and token of loyalty, with a free heart, we forgive you. '

The people applaused Henry, saying "Long live the King", " God bless the King!". Marina looked proudly at her husband. He seemed so regal and more beautiful than ever. Mary seemed relieved for the people of the North. With a huge smile, she joined the crowd in its applause. The speech made a huge impression on Edward and on Elizabeth. They knew that their father was the king of England. They had just witnessed that it was not just a title. Henry rose his hand to ask for silence, he wanted to add something.

' We are also here to tell you one important thing. A thing my precious wife, Queen Marina, made me realize. Faith is important. But the way you show your love to God is a detail to the Lord, as long as he knows that you love him. The way you love God does not matter as long as peace rules the land. We want to assure you that, if you desire to follow the old ways, there will be no persecution against you. You are free to follow them as long as you do not force others to follow them. The way you show your love to God is a personal matter. But we are all one because we love the same Lord. '

The crowd applaused him even more.

' It is your victory, Your Majesty. ' Elizabeth said to her stepmother

' No. It is England's victory. ' Marina replied with a smile

XXXXXXXXX

7th of January 1544

The wailing of a newborn child woke Henry and his wife at dawn. It meant only one thing: Mary was a mother.

' Life has a twisted sense of humour. ' Henry thought

His first grandchild was born the day of the anniversary of his grandmother's death. Marina took it as Catherine's blessing, she was convinced that in Heaven, the queen was watching over her daughter and wanted her to be happy on this day and if she cried, it would be tears of joy and no longer tears of sadness. Charles himself came to tell the good new to the royal couple.

' Congratulations on being a father, Charles! ' The king said

' How is Mary? ' Marina asked

' Mary is very well. And so is our son. '

Henry remained silent for a few seconds.

' I have a grandson? ' He asked with disbelief

' Yes Your Majesty. You are the proud grandfather of a healthy baby boy. ' Charles replied with a smile.

Marina woke gently Elizabeth and Edward, who had been sleeping in the same room, excited to meet their nephew or their niece. The five people went to see the new mother. Mary looked radiant despite being tired. In her arms, there was a small baby with delicate features. Eustace Chapuys was here as well, Charles, on Mary's demand, went to fetch him as well.

' Congratulations Mary! ' Henry said to her, kissing her forehead.

Marina, Elizabeth and Edward congratulated her as well, the two children looking at their nephew.

' He is so tiny! ' Elizabeth said

' I can't wait to be able to play with him! ' Edward added

' Are you still okay with the names we told you about, Father? ' Mary asked

' I am, Sweetheart. '

Looking at her baby with pride, she declared:

' It is my wish that my son bears the name of his godfather, a trusted and cherished friend of mine. Welcome to the world, Eustace Owen Brandon! '

The spanish ambassador could not believe it. His princess wanted to name her baby after him?!

' If it is okay with you, Ambassador. ' Mary added

' Nothing would give me a greater joy. ' Chapuys replied

To be continued


	22. Epilogue

__Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve.__

__This is my first full length fiction, with chapters, I hope it will please you. It is a AU where Katherine Howard does not marry Henry and where Cromwell is spared. Instead of Katherine, Henry marries a French noble lady, on the advice of Cromwell.__

__And so it ends. It has been almost two years since I started this story, out of boredom. I want to thank everyone who left a comment. It is you who made me finish this, I am not known for finishing stories built with chapters. And yet, here we stand, at the epilogue of The French Bride. This story is far from perfect but I enjoyed writing it and it has made me improve a lot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.__

__XXXXXXXXX__

**_**The French Bride**_**

**_**Epilogue**_**

Summer cannot last. Winter always comes. No matter how long summer can be. To everything, there is a season. A time to be born and a time to die. That is the right order of Life. No matter how hard or unfair it can seem to us.

Charles Brandon was the first one to die, the 24th of August 1545, after a short illness. He left and made Mary become a widow, alone with their baby son Eustace and his little sister Catherine, born on the 16th of December 1544. She was heartbroken. Chapuys remained by her side, trying to ease as he could the pain of the loss and the fear of having to raise two babies who were fatherless. The duke's death cast a gloomy atmosphere at court. The king mourned him deeply and realized that he could be the next one.

' We have to talk, my lord Hertford, about the arrangements that have to be made, for the prince's minority, after I am dead. '

Henry VIII died on the 28th of January 1547, after a month of illness and agony. His queen remained by his side as long as she could but he sent her away to be with Elizabeth and Edward a week before he passed away. He did not want her to see his soul leaving his body. Edward Seymour, after the king's death, went to tell Marina Tudor the sad new. She became very pale and seemed about to faint. She signed herself, gathered her courage and walked to her stepson's chambers.

' Mother? What is it? ' He asked

She walked to him and bowed to him.

' The king is dead. Long live the king. ' She said, her eyes full of sadness

The boy and his sister Elizabeth burst into tears in Marina's arms.

' I want you to stay with me, please do not let me alone, I'm so scared of what awaits me. ' Edward begged

' I am at Your Majesty's command. ' The widow replied

' I am your son, not your master. ' The new king said

Henry's wish to be buried next to Jane Seymour was respected. After the burial, the dead king's will was read in front of the whole court.

_I, Henry VIII, king of England, Ireland and France, Defender of the Faith and Supreme Head of the Church of England, want this to happen after my death:_

_My son Edward will become King. Should he die childless, the Act of Succession must be respected._

_My children are free to marry who they want. I want them to know what I have known with the love of my life._

_My wife, Queen Marina, is free to remarry who she desires. I want her to be happy. _

_My wife is to be treated and respected as if I was living still._

_Until my heir comes of age, there will be a regent to rule England with him. It is my wish that my wife, Queen Marina, becomes Lady Protector of the realm for I know all the love she has in her heart for our children and our people. _

It left everyone speechless. It meant having a woman ruling England for a few years. Marina was not certain if she was glad to have this position. She loved England. She loved her children. But was she capable of ruling a country? Nevertheless, it was Henry's last wishes. She could not let him down.

' The Queen Dowager will be regent. If anyone is displeased with it, he is free to leave court. Any attack against it will be considered as treason and punished as treason. ' Edward said

He knew he was still very young but he had to be strong from the very beginning. It was vital. Nevetheless, to ease everyone, he kept his father's government.

A few days later, Marina realized that she was pregnant. She was in her third month. But the events that happened kept her so " busy " that she did not found out sooner. It was Henry's last gift.

' If it is a boy, his name will be Charles, as you so wished it after the duke's death. '

It was a daughter, born the 9th of July 1547, christened Henrietta-Charlotte Françoise, in honour of Francis I, who died the 31st of March 1547, breaking Marina's heart once again.

Edward's health became better with time passing by.

In 1549, Eric de Champagne, Marina's cousin, came to England. He asked Edward for the hand of his half-sister, Elizabeth. Their correspondance never stopped since that day of summer 1543 when Elizabeth was dreaming of Eric's beauty. The young man came to England thrice after King Henry's death. And he fell in love with Elizabeth. He admired her spirit when he read her letters, he started to admire her appearance. A lovely teenager of sixteen, her hair red and beautiful, shining under the sun, her magnificent eyes inherited from her mother, her fair complexion and her grace made the franch aristocrat fall for the princess. And Elizabeth returned the favour, time gifted Eric as well. Edward gave his approval without any doubt. The bride to be accepted to become a catholic in order to marry her beloved fiancé. For the sake of appearances and to respect the law. But Ambroise, duke of Champagne, told his sister-in-law that on his estate, privately, she could continue to be a protestant. Elizabeth married Eric on the 19th of May 1549. The 7th of September 1550, she gave birth to their first child, a healthy baby boy she named Robert, in honour of her dear friend Robert Dudley. Little Robb, as he was nicknamed, was soon followed by two brothers and two sisters: Louis, Aliénor, Jeanne and Ambroise ( who was a real surprise for his parents ).

Edward ruled England until his death in 1603. He was known as the Golden King, since he was the one to bring a golden age to his country, shaping it into the England we now know of. In 1561, he proposed to Mary Stuart, the young widow of the late king of France, Francis II. To ease her, he assured her that she would not be obliged to convert, as long as catholic and protestant did not try to convert each other.

' Our two countries would be united and protected, far away from the fear of war between us. We are neighbors. We should be friends. '

The duchess of Suffolk, Mary Brandon née Tudor, even told the young queen of Scots that catholics would not be persecuted. She was herself a catholic and yet, nothing happened to her or to her protégés. Mary Stuart agreed and became queen consort of England the 6th of June 1562. A year later, she gave birth to a daughter named Jane. The 19th of June 1566, England had a new heir: James, who would be king of England and Ireland after hs father's death. In 1570, the queen had twins, a boy and a girl, named Margery and Alexander. And finally, In 1572, Mary gave birth to a princess named Marina, Edward insisting upon the marriage between Mary and Edward was not a love match but they had respect and affection for one another. Edward respected her so much he never took a mistress. Her death in 1587, after a sudden illness, left him very sad.

' This is the first displeasure she gives us. ' He said before starting to cry

Mary Brandon died in 1590 after a uterine cancer. After Charles' death, soon to be followed by her father's and Chapuys', Mary lived for her children. Her family's love made her very happy. She also worked for friendship between England and Spain. She happened to be her broher's best ambassador. Catherine Brandon dedicated her life to God while Eustace Brandon married Anne Culpepper, the eldest child of Thomas and Katherine Culpepper, duke and duchess of Devonshire. Having no male heir, Anne happened to be her parents' heir and so, Eustace Brandon was to inherit the title and lands of his father-in-law after his demise.

Prince Henry loved England, but he loved God even more. He dedicated himself to religion. The Catholic Faith to be precise. He became a priest, remained in England, where he worked to prevent bloodshed in the name of Christ. He fought as hard as he could for his ideal: tolerance. He was given a Golden Rose by the Pope for his actions.

Prince Lloyd married Princess Elizabeth of France, daughter of King Henry II. The marriage was far from unhappy but they did not love each other. And Lloyd inherited something from his father: he liked women. Elizabeth bore him Isabelle and Catherine, and Lloyd loved his daughters very much, despite his loveless marriage. After having a few mistresses, he found love with one of his wife's lady-in-waiting. A lovely small and blond woman with big blue eyes named Colette. Elizabeth died in 1568 after a miscarriage. In 1570, Lloyd married Colette. She bore him a daughter and three sons: Anna, Owen, Thomas and William.

Princess Harmony married Philip II of Spain in 1558, the same year her brother married his french along with her half-sister Mary, she tried to create a long friendship between England and her new realm. Harmony was a good stepmother to Carlos, Philip's son. She gave him three daughters: Isabella, Dolores and Juana. She died of childbed fever in 1568, her little Juana following her in her grave a few months later, leaving all of her relatives shocked and sad. However, three years later, Philip married Harmony's sister, Anne, who gave him three sons: Ferdinand, Philip and Charles.

Princess Henrietta-Charlotte Françoise never married, saying that Princess of England was the most beautiful title on Earth and she would not give it up. She was her nephews and nieces' favourite aunt. During her life, she tried to mend the image of the royal family, just like her father started to do when he married her mother. She wanted the people to see them as respectful, a family like every family, except that the people of England were their children.

Ambroise of Champagne never married. He died in 1572, struck by illness. He was deeply mourned by his brother and his royal cousin, the queen dowager of England. Eric thus became duke of Champagne, along with his beloved Bessie. He found his brother's diary in which he found the reason why he never married. Ambroise was in love with Marina. But she married Henry. She was happy with him. That was all that mattered to him. His rival's death did hurt him, because he knew how sad Marina was. He never hoped that one day Marina would be his. She loved Henry too much. She belonged to him. She belonged to England.

Marina died in 1575. If she remained beautiful throughout the years, the demises of those she loved broke her heart and Ambroise's death, along with the discovering of his secret and suffering, was the final blow. During her reign as regent, she tried as hard as she could to be a just ruler, continuing her politic of tolerance. Edward happened to be a very clever boy, who knew how to deal with economical issues and how to avoid wars. When he reached sixteen, the regency stopped since he was perfectly able to rule by himself. Marina remained at court, doing politics only when she was asked to. She continued her good actions towards the poor and she found peace in her grandchildren. England, France and Spain mourned her and the Pope told that Europe lost a good christian soul.

Even if Ambroise de Champagne was never able to marry his cousin, Marina Tudor, History knew of a love story between an Ambroise and a Marina. Eric's youngest son fell deeply in love with his royal cousin, daughter of Edward VI.

In 1587, Ambroise of Champagne, son of Eric and Elizabeth of Champagne, née Tudor, married Marina Tudor, daughter of King Edward VI and of Mary Stuart. The marriage was a very happy one and blessed with five children: Edward, Alphonse, Marie-Antoinette, Anne and Louise.

_**The End**_


End file.
